The Vampire Within
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: SPOILERS.Yuuki was never a human,she was a vampire.Instead of becoming a human she had the power to hide it from others instead.How will this have effected her life,read to find out.Please review,i accept criticism,its my first fanfic.YukixKana YorixTaku
1. Prologue

The Vampire Within

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 30 ONWARDS (I THINK)

Plot: Yuuki never was human, she always remained a vampire. Instead of becoming a vampire she had the power to hide it from others instead. How will this have effected her life, find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

--

Prologue : Yuuki's Past (to her present situation)

When Yuuki was only five years old her parents were murdered by her uncle, Rido, her family are purebloods and now only her and her brother are what are let of the Kurans. But before her mother died she tried to lock away Yuuki's vampire side and turn her human, but this only partly worked, Yuuki was still a vampire but she had the ability to be able to hide it from anyone else, even other vampires.

She knew what her mother had tried to do and so after she had run away from the mansion where her parents lay dead a level E vampire tried to attack her, luckily her brother, Kaname came to her rescue otherwise she would have had to show her true form. She realised that she couldn't even let her brother know that she remembered him; she could never let anyone know otherwise she would be in grave danger.

So after Kaname saved her she had to act differently, like a little human girl would; she remembered reading about human girls in the books she had read and knew exactly how to act. She began her role and acted shy, scared and timid mostly and as if she had no memories of her past. Then Kaname brought her to Cross Academy where she found a man waiting for her, she was left in the care of the headmaster of the school so that she could live a normal life.

For 10 years she managed to keep her secret, it was hard when Kaname kept visiting, to keep her secret hidden, as she badly wanted to tell him.

When she was about 15 she met a girl called Yori, they became best friends and shared a dorm room together, they trusted each other completely, so Yuuki decided she should tell Yori her secret. Yori accepted Yuuki and her secret and told Yuuki that she didn't care who or what she was, she was her friend forever.

So now, Yuukis past has been revealed to her best friend, Yori, and she lives a happy life at Cross Academy, she is a very athletic and sporty girl but she is also very smart. She even makes her own blood tablets when she has the time and Yori covers for her, another reason why it was a good idea for Yuuki to trust Yori with her secret. To help her not be discovered.


	2. Yuuki's Nightmare

Chapter 1: Yuuki's Nightmare

WARNING: Contains spoilers for chapters 30 onwards (I think)

Setting: It is Yuukis birthday in 3 days, so she wants everything to be fine, even though she doesn't care much for her birthday anymore she still likes to act excited about it. Yuuki is currently in her dorm room with Yori. Yori is still asleep, but Yuuki hasn't slept well lately, she has had recurring nightmares.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Firstly I would like to say thank-you to alyzzahp , hope777 and Twilightxeclipse12 for being the first people to review my first fan fiction.

Now on with the show, well chapter really, but you get the point:

--

"What the hell, where am I?" Yuuki asks.

"What's going on? Oh no, not this dream again, it always seems so real. I need to get out before it really starts. But how do i get out?"

Yuuki began to panick and tryed to remain calm but failed, this nightmare was the only thing she was scared of, as she feared it would soemday become real. "Damn it, I am trapped inside this recurring nightmare, maybe if I close my eyes it will go away." After about a minute she opens her eyes again.

"Shoot, it doesn't work, well, maybe if I follow this nightmare through then I might reach the end and wake up, it's worth a shot."

"Okay, you can do this Yuuki." She tells herself.

"Past the two red, creepy looking, glowing eyes, follow the signs to death and despair, don't look, don't look at the dead bodies of your friends, just keep going, none of its real." Yuuki mutters to herself in attempt to keep herself calm.

"God, its dark here, even for a vampire, so what's next in this crazy dream, oh yeah I remember, the memory of that night, the night ten years ago when Rido killed my parents, that bastard, I will get my revenge someday."

As Yuukis nightmare progresses into flashbacks of her past she begins to wake up.

"Almost there," Yuuki exclaims as she nears the end of her dream.

Suddenly Yuuki sits bolt up right in her bed, she's covered in a thin layer of sweat and she is panting.

"God I wish that nightmare wasn't so hard to get through, oh well at least I am awake now." She whispers to herself, careful not to wake Yori. She knows that as a pureblood vampire, she isn't supposed to be afraid of anything, but living amongst humans has changed her attitude from being a cold vampire, to being warm and very fearful like a human. The nightmare scares her, she doesn't really know why, because its an illogical dream, nothing that happens in it could ever happen, or so she thinks.

"I better go take a shower." Yuki opens the door to their ensuite bathroom in their dorm room that her and Yori share. Yuuki looks at the clock before closing the door, she realises that it is only 4am. She hasn't slept well in weeks; she comes in late at night from her prefect duties and then is kept up because of the nightmare. Luckily she is a vampire and can last a long time without much sleep.

As Yuuki is having her shower, she lets the droplets of water rush down her body as she contemplates her dream, she cant make much sense of it, there is no reason for her to be having this nightmare, she got over the death of her parents a long time ago and she is strong enough to actually save her loved ones if a similar situation ever arises now, which is very unlikely of happening.

Yuuki steps out of the shower, dries herself and gets changed into her uniform that she left hanging up in the bathroom the night before.

Yuuki has calmed down now, but is still in a daze as she is deep in thought about her recurring nightmare, she doesn't want to close her eyes to go back to sleep, because she fears those haunting eyes will be there again, staring at her, so she decides to go for a walk instead in an attempt to clear her mind.

Yuuki slips her socks on and laces up her boots and exits the dorm room quietly so as not to wake anyone. Her dorm room is on the top floor and she knows that she will probably get caught by someone if she tries to make it down all the stairs, so she uses her quick thinking and decides to go down two of the seventeen flights of stairs by walking very quietly and stealthily and then find the nearest open window and jump down from there.

As Yuuki nears the intended window, she hears voices coming from a few flights down, on the thirteenth floor, they appear to be two girls voices and they are ascending the stairs, Yuuki shifts into her prefect mode and immediately starts to wonder down the stairs to see what's going on. On the fourteenth floor she bumps into the two girls who she had heard before.

"Why are you girls up so late?" Yuuki asks them.

The first girl replies, "sorry miss prefect, but the water in our dorm room isnt working."

"We just went down to the main bathrooms on the tenth floor so that we could get a drink of water, and i was afraid to go by myself", the second girl states quickly.

"Fine, i accept your excuse, but just be quiet if you need to go to the toilet in the night again, alright." Yuuki makes a mental note of what floor and room the girls are in. "It's the fourteenth floor, room 3 isn't it girls?" she asks them, knowing full well that it is as she has an excellent photographic memory of everyone's rooms, but she wants to make sure that she keeps the charade of her being forgetful and clumsy Yuuki.

"Yes" they both reply. Yuuki then escorts them back to their dorm room.

Just before she leaves, the two students dare to ask her why she is up anyway; "Erm..., excuse me miss prefect, but what were you doing up this late anyway?" the girls ask.

Yuuki quickly thinks of an excuse and whispers to them; "I was hungry and was going to go get a midnight snack, but don't tell anyone okay", the three girls all laugh quietly at this and then the two girls who share the dorm room close the door and head back to bed.

As Yuuki wonders back up the stairs she mutters to herself; "Gosh, some of the girls here at Cross Academy are so gullible and naive sometimes, no wonder they don't know about the night class."

When she approaches the window again Yuuki scrambles out of it and onto the ledge. "Ahhh...," Yuuki sighs as the fresh cold night air tickles her skin and a slight breeze waves her hair about. Yuuki loves the night, she loves the darkness as she can see very well in it and she loves how its always colder at night and the air seems to be fresher.

Yuuki just stands on the ledge for a few minutes, in the shadows and out of sight of anyone, she stares across the academy, she can see all of it very well from up here, it's a better view from the roof but she can make do with this for now. With her vampire sight she can see very far away as well and she can see across the grounds to the main school building, where there are lights on in one of the classrooms where the night class is having their class.

She can just make out the faint outline of her brother, Kaname, she can tell it is him because she knows that he is the only one who dares to stand by the window during class. She can see him looking around and she knows that he can feel her staring at him and is looking for who-ever is watching him, but he doesn't know it is her of course. She realises that she has been staring at him for a while now so she decides to go for that walk that she came outside for in the first place.

In the classroom Kaname can sense someone is watching him but he cant see who it is or tell where they are, as he darts his eyes around the rest of the night class dare to interrupt him and ask him if anything is wrong; "Are you alright Kaname-sama, is anything bothering you?, you seem distracted". But he just smiles to himself and simply states that he was looking at the view of the beautiful silver moon and sits back down at his desk at the back of the room to finish his class work.

Yuuki jumps down from the ledge silently and swiftly, she lands on the ground with a very small, quiet thud and breaks into an almost silent run away from the dorms. As Yuuki nears the forest she slows down and walks calmly but briskly through the trees, she nears her destination;the lake which is in the centre of the forest in cross academy and sees the reflection of the moon in it.

She is instantly mesmerised by it and stares up at the beautiful big full silver moon, it seems to be glowing and it is surrounded by millions of bright twinkling stars. Set against the black night sky, the view was wonderful and Yuuki was instantly enchanted with it, she sat down on one of the rocks by the lake and stared up at it for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from the trees far off to her left, she could only just hear it with her vampire hearing, and who-ever was making the noise was being very stealthy about approaching her. She decided to play it cool and she stared at her reflection in the lake for a few seconds, then she glanced at her watch to see that the time was 5am, when the night classes ended and they went back to their dorms.

Yuuki presumed that it must be one of the night class students, although she couldn't think how they could find her or why they would be looking for her in the first place. The students of the day class would be getting up shortly, in about an hour she thought, so she resolved to find out who it was lurking in the trees and then escort them back to their dorm and get back to her own dorm room to greet an awakening Yori, all before the day class started to get up.

Just as Yuuki stood up and turned left, she heard the noises stop and she saw a faint outline of someone tall coming out from the trees, she knew that she would have to act like the human Yuuki around them, clumsy and very shy, so she put on her façade and asked timidly; "who is there, come out, i know your there, i could hear you", when no-one answered she brought out her Artemis rod for protection.

Yuuki gasped as none other than Kaname Kuran stepped out from the trees. "Kaname-sempai, what are you doing here? You should be in the night class dorms by now"; Yuuki asked in what she hoped was a shocked and timid reply.

"Oh, I am sorry Yuuki; I hope I didn't scare you at all."

"No, its okay Kaname-sempai," Yuuki replied with a big smile.

"My dear Yuuki I thought I told you to just call me Kaname, we have know each other for years now, don't you think you can drop the sempai," Kaname ended with a dazzling smile that even Yuuki couldn't resist.

"Oh yes, sorry Kaname-sempai, erm..., I mean Kaname." She blushed as she said just his name, but she couldn't understand why. She then stared into his beautiful brown eyes that almost looked black, they seemed to draw her in and it took a lot of her will power to think of something else besides him. She noticed Kaname was staring intently into her eyes too but didn't think much of it; she thought that if they weren't siblings then Kaname probably wouldn't even look at her twice.

All Kaname could think of was how much he loved her and how much he wanted his Yuuki back beside him, but he knew it wasn't the time and got lost in her deep chocolate coloured eyes as he dwelled on his thoughts of her.

When Yuuki finally snapped out of it, she began to mutter something about going back to the dorms, that was when Kaname finally broke out of his thoughts too and listened to what she was saying. "Erm..., Kaname, I think we should head back to our dorms now, I am sure you are tired from class, and I have to get ready for my classes soon."

Kaname answered politely, "good idea Yuuki, may i escort you back to your dorm room?". Yuuki didn't think this was a good idea but when Kaname offered to do anything for her , Yuuki knew it was more of an order and just couldn't say no to him anyway, so instead she replied; "Yes, thank you Kaname-kun."

Kaname sighed as he noticed she had added kun to the end of his name, he was about to object, but thought that at least it was better than her calling him Kaname-sempai like all of is followers did. He definitely didn't see Yuuki as a follower, but as more of a precious flower that he needed to take care of and then he could watch her bloom, and if he waited patiently and long enough then she would be his in the end, forever.

They both walked silently side-by-side together back to the girls dorms, both lost in their own deep thoughts, Kaname's of Yuuki and Yuuki's strayed from kaname back to that of her nightmare, she had decided not to tell Kaname about it as it would only make him worry and she didn't want that. Then her thoughts slipped to him again, she loved her brother very much and couldn't stop thinking of him, but she pushed these thoughts away and decided to think on them all at a more later time.

As Yuuki and Kaname entered the dorms they began to ascend the stairs together, they had to be very quiet because everyone was still asleep, and boys weren't supposed to be in the girls dorms anyway, but since Kaname had insisted, they had to be stealthy and careful on their way up to the seventeenth floor.

Yuuki played her act again and 'accidently' stumbled a few times on their long journey up the countless stairways to the top of the building. Yuuki pretended to trip several times too as she was supposed to be a very clumsy girl. Luckily Kaname caught her every time just before she completely fell to the floor. Yuuki knew that she could rely on him, so she had no doubt that she would ever injure herself or actually fall.

By the time they reached Yuuki and Yori's dorm door it was almost 5:45 am, Yuuki couldn't believe how time had flyed by and she thanks kaname for escorting her back to her dorm room. But just before she can enter her room, kaname asks Yuuki what she had been doing sitting alone by the lake at 5am.

Yuuki doesn't know what to say so she just decides to tell him that she was restless and wanted to go for a walk, she hated lying to Kaname, but it was for his own good, and a girl had to have her secrets, even if Yuuki did have many more than any other girl.

As she explained to Kaname why she had been up and about he seemed to believe her and she convinced herself that it wasn't really lying, more like stretching the truth, since she really had been restless and had only gone for a walk.

Yuuki thanks Kaname again and tells him that she must be getting ready for classes now, she enters her dorm room to see Yori still asleep in bed, she closes the door and leans against it, she strains her hearing so that she can hear Kaname descend the stairs, and several minutes later she hears him leave the girls sun-dorms and make his way to the night class dorm building. She then let out a heavy sigh and wandered over to the calendar that was hanging up on the wall next to the bathroom door.

Yuuki looks at the calendar to check what date it is, its Monday the 2nd of December, it was getting close to the Christmas holidays when everybody would be going home, except her, since the academy is her home now, she was relieved that she would get a break from her prefect duties, but she would also miss Yori.

As Yuuki is scanning the beautifully decorated calendar made by Yori, she notices that in big bold pink letters it says Yuuki's Birthday. Oh no, not another birthday without my family Yuuki thinks to herself, "oh well, its only once a year, just three more days then I can get it out of the way for another year," Yuuki sighs to herself.


	3. Yori's Questions

Chapter 2. Yori's Questions

WARNING: Spoilers for Chapters 30 onwards (i think)

Setting: Yuuki has just woken Yori up and now she wants to know everything about vampires and what its like for Yuuki, her being one and all.

Thank-you to anyone who has reviewed. And I am sorry if I make lots of grammar mistakes, and i am very sorry but i am very bad with tenses so i may occasionally change them by accident in the chapters, i hope it doesn't confuse you too much. My english teachers keep pointing it out to me and even though I am english i am still terrible at it, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-0xoXox0-

Yuuki walks over to her bed and sits down on it, she realizes that there is one more week left at school and then it is the Christmas holidays for a month, she can't wait, peace and quiet at last, and the chairman and Zero, (her prefect co-worker, friend and step brother) are going on a 'trip'. Since Yuuki isn't supposed to know that Zero is a vampire, they make up cover stories for the places they go to in the holidays to help zero from turning into a level E a lot slower than normal. This was because he was bitten by a pureblood vampire years ago.

The first day he had arrived at cross academy, she knew he had been bitten and was turning into a vampire but very slowly, Yuuki had been able to sense it in him and had had to put on her façade. She realized that she would have to keep it up all the time now because Zero was a young Vampire Hunter and he was the last person Yuuki could let know that she was a Vampire. To keep her secret was becoming a great effort for Yuuki but she gradually got used to it and it became he normal routine.

Luckily for her the chairman and zero would leave during most of the holidays, so would all of the day class, the night class and even the housekeeping. So when she was alone she could be the real Yuuki.

Yuuki stayed in the chairman's private living quarters whilst she was alone in the academy, and she was always encouraged to practice her martial arts and athletics, which she had learned during her childhood whilst they were away in case of any vampire attacks.

She was very much alone during the holidays, except on Christmas day, the chairman would come back and throw a big party, Yori would be invited and it was mostly vampire nobles who attended because Kaname wouldn't miss it for the world, although Yuuki couldn't think why.

As Yuuki lay on her bed staring at the ceiling all she could think of at that moment in time was how she couldn't wait for her Christmas holidays to come.

Suddenly Yuuki snapped out of her daze as her alarm clock went off, she quickly turned it off and decided since it was 6am, she should wake Yori up. A grin spread over Yuukis face as she thought of an evil but fun way to wake her best friend.

-0xoXox0

"It's Monday, it is 3 days till my birthday, I am going to be 16, can you believe it Yori, I can't wait!" Yuuki screamed as she pretended she had woken up early in excitement, instead of her nightmare waking her again.

Yori just replied tiredly to her hyperactive friend. "Yes Yuuki, I can't believe it either, you certainly don't act your age, you're like a crazy kid, laughed Yori."

Yuuki laughed as well, and then decided to pout like a princess to show she wasn't at all pleased, but they both just ended up bursting into a fit of giggles at the look on each other's faces. Yori's was one of genuine shock and surprise and Yuukis was in her famous stubborn princess look.

As Yori looked at her alarm clock she realised the time, "and I cant believe you would wake me up at 6am just to tell me that, I could have had a good twenty minutes more sleep, oh well, now that I am up, will you stop dancing round the room and listen to me for a minute please, Yuuki."

Yuuki stopped her little victory party dance and sat down on the edge of her bed, she was already ready and Yori decided to ask Yuuki some questions about her Vampirism when she was ready too.

"So what is it Yori?" Asked Yuuki

Yori replied in a serious tone, "well, when you told me about you being a vampire this weekend, I have thought of some questions about your Vampirism, so now we are both up can we talk about it?"

"Ok that's fine with me," Yuuki replies

"Let me get my shower and get ready first then we can talk without having to rush around last minute getting ready."

"Fine Yori, I will wait here for you."

Twenty minutes later, Yori came out of the bathroom from having a wash, fully dressed and ready for school.

"Ok, I am ready" Yori said.

Yuuki sat up on her bed, from which she had been previously lying down on, reading an English book. Yuuki enjoyed reading books in other languages, since she could speak and understand many of them, but this was yet another secret that has to be kept between Yori and herself, as Yuuki couldn't seem smart or else it would draw suspicion and attention to herself. Yori sat down across from her on her own bed and prepared to ask Yuki the questions.

"I know you told me about the Night Class and your past and all about how you are a Vampire and shockingly Kaname-sempai's sister, but I would like to know a few more things. Firstly, how do you stop yourself from needing blood, since you are a vampire?"

"I am very smart Yori, I have studied the makings of the blood tablets used for the Night Class and have created my own which are designed for my own unique tastes. Unfortunately sometimes the tablets aren't enough to quench my thirst for blood."

"Then what do you do about it?" Yori asks, a little scared of the answer.

"Yori I am ashamed of what I have done, I hope you don't think less of me, but sometimes I go down to the villages surrounding the academy and find someone alone and in a secluded place or someone who is sick and dying but wants to live. Then, well..., then I drink some of their blood, just enough to make them pass out but not enough to kill them. Unfortunately even taking a small amount of their blood will turn them into a vampire since i am a pureblood. I hate to steal peoples lives but it is all i can do to quench my thirst. After i have bitten them i make them drink my blood too, so that they can become a level D vampire, if i didn't do this then they would become dangerous and quickly descend into a level E."

"I only do it once or twice a month, no one has really noticed because I can erase their memories if they see anything; it is very unlikely i will ever get caught. Once i have finished i hand them over to my most loyal servants, they are the ones in charge of my small vampire army, which is devoted entirely to me. There are currently around two-hundred of them, who loyally serve me. The ones who are my army leaders are the vampires that i created first and have survived, i trained them how to act human so that they can live among people normally and i showed them that they should use blood tablets instead of feeding from humans. Since they have never tasted human blood, they don't know what they are missing so its not a problem for them."

"Also, once a new vampire is created i have to make sure that they dont just dissapear and draw suspicion, so i get them to tell anyone they know that they are leaving and have found a new life elsewhere. The other thing that i require my vampires to do is live in small groups for safety against anyone who may wish to harm them. They live almost like families in numerous towns a few miles away, this is also so that they are close to me incase anything happens. Also as i told you about Vampire hunters earlier Yori, they will of course not know about most of my vampires since i have turned so many."

"Unfortunately drinking human blood is all I can do to keep the beast within me from becoming free all the time. It seems to settle it for a while when i am drinking blood. It is a constant struggle inside myself for control, and i have to live with having to steal peoples lives, but if it is how i can keep this monster at bay then i will do it. The vampire within me wants to be in control so that it can kill, but i must not let it get out, because compared to what it can do, the amount of lives i have taken doesn't seem very much."

"But Yori i need you to understand that I would never drink any of your blood, I promise, you are my friend and I would never harm you. I hope after what i have told you, you will still want to be my friend, and please don't be frightened of me."

"Wow, Yuuki, I had no idea that it was so hard for you, and don't worry I wont judge you, I know the real Yuuki and she would never hurt anyone. We are best friends aren't we, so why would i be scared of you" Yori ends with a smile to assure Yuuki.

"Really, Yori I am so lucky to have you as a friend."

The best friends hug each other for a few moments then Yori begins to speak again.

"But Yuuki there is the thing about the blood tablets that I just don't understand, I am sorry, its just hard to believe you are smart, how can you do so badly in school and need so much help in algebra if you really are this smart."

"Well I have always hidden it from everyone, I am a genius, but I don't like to brag and I don't want it to draw any unnecessary attention to myself, so I act and play dumb in front of everyone."

"Wow that must take a lot of patience and work Yuuki."

Yuuki smiles and says to Yori, "It does, so what's your next question then?"

"Oh yes, sorry, my third question is, Do you have any powers? I mean you said something about erasing people's memories. Also since you are a pureblood after all you must have some sort of power, and I already know that other vampires of noble status have powers. Like you told me about Aidou-sempai being able to conjure ice and manipulate it, and Kain-sempai has power over fire and Shiki-sempai has the ability to control blood."

"Yes I do have powers Yori, but I have always kept them hidden from people and locked away inside myself unless I need to use them in emergencies, I have had to learn to control my emotions since they are very sensitive and control my powers. But I suppose if you want I can tell you about them and then show you a bit. But it will have to be on a small scale, otherwise it would alert the night class to me. So what do you think to that?"

"Oh, well, yes please Yuuki, that would be very interesting to me, thank you."

Yuuki relaxes into a more comfortable position and begins to tell Yori about her powers. "Well, I have certain vampire abilities and special powers, so I will start with my abilities. I can tamper with people's memories, so as to make them forget about vampires if they ever see one. I can run exceedingly fast, faster than any other ordinary vampire, I can see very well during the night, I can see very far and I can hear very well and for a great distance. I can sense when other vampires are near, sensing is one of my more advanced abilities, as a pureblood I can sense a lot better than any other vampire can, I also have the ability to heal extremely quickly, I can also heal others quickly too using my touch or breath, I can jump very high and I, as a pureblood can turn humans into vampires. But the last ability I dislike using, i wouldn't if i could control it, but if i bite someone then they will become a vampire since as a pureblood i have been given the responsibility of this power, which i think is quite unfair."

"Ok, but cant you, erm, fly, like all the vampires in movies?" Yori asks hesitantly

Yuuki laughs and replies, "no, that's a popular misconception; vampires can't fly and cannot turn into bats either, although I think that would be cool don't you."

"Oh, ok, yes I think it would be amazing" Yori replied whilst grinning, "you can continue now."

"All right, well firstly I have to admit that I don't know what Kaname's powers are, but as he is a pureblood himself he must have some amazing ones, I must remember to find out. Ok, so onto my special powers, like some of the nobles, as a pureblood I have special powers, I actually have quite a few, unlike most vampires with powers who only have one."

"I have five powers in total. So my first power is; if I get too emotional about something then I trigger my power to shatter and break things with my mind, so for example, I can smash glass, break concrete and cut trees in half by just a thought."

"My second power is the ability to conjure fire and control it, this is a little like Kain's power, but mine is a lot stronger than his, this power is often referred to as being pyrokenetic, I think."

"My third power is telekinesis, I can move things with my mind."

"And my fourth power is the ability to read peoples minds, so I am also a telepath."

"Now then, my fifth power is my most dangerous of all, I can use my imagination to conjure up anything I want, so by using this power I control the elements and if I am in a fight and am loosing; which is highly unlikely to happen, then I can easily conjure up a sword for defense."

Yuuki finishes speaking and looks over at Yori to see her reaction; Yori is just sat on her bed with her mouth slightly open and staring blankly at Yuuki. A second later after Yuuki has waved a hand in front of Yori's eyes and asked her if she is all right, she snaps out of it.

"Sorry about that Yuuki, Yori exclaims with a blush on her cheeks, I was lost In thought about everything you had told me, its all so amazing. Do you think that you could show me a few of these things?"

"Hmm, ok Yori but we will have to be quick because we have to set off walking to class in five minutes. Also i will only be able to show you a tiny part of my powers otherwise it may alert the night class that I am a pureblood. That is what will happen if I don't keep my powers under control and my emotions stable." Not waiting for Yori to reply, Yuuki stands up in front of her best friend and shows off a bit of her powers, firstly she picks up a glass and breaks it whilst it is in the palm of her hand using her mind.

Yori sees the glass suddenly shatter under a great force that she cannot see and notices that Yuuki is bleeding a little, but then she realizes that Yuuki can heal herself anyway, so she calms down.

Yuuki then uses her telekinesis to remove all the glass shards, wrap them up in tissue paper and then put them in the bin, then she uses her healing power to heal her hand. Yuuki decides that she will show Yori a bit of her pyrokinetic power next, she conjures up a small flame and manipulates it into different shapes, first a horse galloping , then a rose blooming and finally she extinguishes the fire in the palm of her hand.

Yori stares in awe at Yuuki's hand and immediately worries that Yuuki will have burnt herself, but when she opens her hand there is no wound.

Yuuki sees the puzzled look on her friends face and explains that when she conjures the fire and put it out, it can't harm her since it is under her control.

Suddenly Yori looks around to see that Yuuki is standing by the door already, "wow, your fast, oh, is it already time to go then", Yori exclaims with a sad look on her face. "Well, what about your other powers?" Yori encourages. Yuuki smiles and telepathically tells her that she will show them to her when the time is right.

Yori is amazed that Yuuki can project her own thoughts into her head and immediately says, "it's fine Yuuki and thanks for sharing your private information with me and showing me some of your unique talents, you are truly amazing."

Yori then dashes after Yuuki, grabbing her bag on the way out and fastening up her blazer buttons as she closes the door behind her. They then head to class; they still had twenty minutes until class begins so they walked at a steady pace, so as to ensure that they wouldn't arrive late. Whilst they were walking they talked about all sorts of things, like the winter holidays coming up and Yuukis birthday, but Yori didn't once bring vampirism up because she knew it wasn't safe to talk about it in the open.

-0xoXox0-

Finally i have finished editing this chapter, the first time it deleted it all, which left me screaming at my computer, But at last i have updated it, to a hopefully, good standard. :D

Sorry if I don't update often by the way, I am very ill right now, and even the hospital has no clue what's wrong with me, so i have to wait another five weeks to have some more tests done, funn. Also since i am too ill to go to school right now i am really behind on my work. Its my last year so i really have to keep up with my annoying coursework, its soo boring, i wish writing a fanfic was an english essay, anyway I usually have more time at the weekend so there will be one chapter out at the weekend and maybe one during the week, depending on how much coursework i have to do.

Thank-you everyone who reviews.

I would also like to say thank-you to my friend who is my beta reader for this story : GirlOfDeath

- Please Review :D

thanks ...

Anie


	4. Just Another Day

The Vampire Within

WARNING: Spoilers for Chapter 30 onwards (I think)

Chapter 3: Just another day

Setting: Its just another day of school for Yuuki, but suddenly everything goes wrong, there is an earthquake, and then Yuuki can't be woken up. What is going on at Cross Academy, and what is wrong with Yuuki now?

Thank-you again, to anyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-----

Yori and Yuuki managed to make it to class with time to spare. They took their places next to each other near the back row and began to chat.

"So, Yori, I had an idea" Yuuki stated, "I was wondering if after classes you would like to come with me on my prefect duties for a bit, so that we can talk some more?"

"That sounds good Yuuki, I have been so worried about you since I found out about the night class being vampires and all." Yori answered.

Yuuki smiled at this, "Yori-chan you really needn't be worried about me, I am stronger than you think, but its nice to know your concerned about me too, you're a true friend Yori."

When Yuuki looked up from getting her stationary out she saw that Yori had a small smile on her face and was obviously pleased that she adored her so much.

Then, due to the topic of the prefect duties, Yuuki looked around expecting to see Zero, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm, I wonder where Zero is, I really need to speak to him" she inquired.

"Oh" Yori exclaimed, "but what about Kiryu-kun, he wont like me going with you". The smile on Yori's face suddenly disappeared, to be left with a worried expression.

Yuuki saw this an immediately reassured her friend using her telepathy.

Don't worry Yori, Zero doesn't need to know, with some of my illusion powers I can make it seem like you aren't there to him.

Yori's smile returned and unlike her she said; Cool and then giggled. Yuuki's smile became wider at this.

A few minutes later and Zero still wasn't there. "He's going to be late again" Yuuki sighed and slumped onto her desk.

Just then the teacher arrived and told her to sit up, Yuuki had been caught unaware which was rare, she hadn't sensed him arriving. She realised that her powers were acting up again, they had been for the past few weeks, yet she had no idea why, she kept the vampire within her content, but lately it had been more aggressive.

The nightmares were getting to her now, and from lack of sleep she had become one extremely tired and pissed of vampire, someone you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of.

Yuuki stopped thinking and listened to the sensei again, first lesson on monday morning was always boring and tiresome, and therefore no one was up to doing English literature. Instead everyone gossiped and took a few notes down, Yuuki wasn't bothered, as she had an excellent photographic memory and could just copy down the notes later. Next to her, Yori had taken out her pen and English notebook and had scribbled down a few notes. Yuuki didn't bother to stop her, as she knew Yori was a very stubborn person and would just tell her that she wanted her own notes to review from.

At last the bell for the first period ending rang, yet there was still no sign of Zero. Yuuki was becoming increasingly worried as her and Yori moved onto their next class and sat down in their places.

It was halfway through her second lesson; Biology, when Yuuki decided that she should try to sense where Zero was, just to make sure he was alright. But just before she could attempt it, Zero stalked into the classroom with a mumbled apology to the teacher about having business with the chairman that he had to attend to. The biology teacher accepted his apology and she left him to catch up on the work missed whilst she resumed her extremely boring lecture on the anatomy of a frog. He strode over to his place and sat down in his seat in the back row next to some of the other boys; right behind Yuuki.

Finally Biology ended and it was time for the small twenty-minute break they had before they resumed their lessons again. By now it was close to 10am, Yori suggested that they sit inside for their break today, since it was heavily raining outside, as it was winter, this wasn't unusual at cross academy, and most of their breaks during the school day were spent inside. Unfortunately, it became quite cramped because all the other students had the same idea too, so after a few minutes Yori, Yuuki and Zero proceeded to their next class instead, they dawdled so that they wouldn't be too early, Yori and Yuuki linked arms and began talking quietly to each other as they walked in front, with Zero towering above both of them whilst walking behind them. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Zero didn't notice the girls had stopped, then he noticed that Yuuki was clutching her head with her hands, and wondered what she could have possibly have done now.

"Yuuki what have you managed to do now" Zero sighed and asked impatiently.

"Oh, its nothing Zero, no need to worry, I just have a headache that's all." Yuuki replied quickly, although it sure didn't feel like a headache to her. To her it felt more like her body was shutting down on her, but she decided not to dwell on it otherwise she would worry her friends which she didn't like to do.

Yori looked at her friend worriedly and directed her towards the classroom where they had their next lesson, they were quite close to it, and as they took their seats Yuuki assured Yori that she would be fine in a moment. Sure enough Yuuki stopped holding her head and sat up straight a minute later, although the pain hadn't subsided Yuuki had to act normal to convince her friends.

"You see, all better Yori-chan must have just been because I am a little tired that's all." Yuuki smiled reassuringly to her friend.

Yori accepted Yuuki's excuse and turned around to talk to Zero about the biology homework they had just been set, an essay on the biology of the frog.

Then the bell rang and signalled the start of third period - mathematics. Zero disliked maths, as he was too good at it to be bothered and it was too easy for him anyway, so he put his head down on his desk and went to sleep. Yuuki still felt a little dizzy from the pain earlier, so she decided to do the same and let her head rest in her folded arms against the desk surface. Just then the teacher walked in, he didn't seem to notice the sleeping prefects, and he began his lesson. Yori glanced over at her friend again, worriedly; she knew Yuuki hadn't been sleeping well because of her nightmares, but hadn't pressed her for any information, as it was obviously a sore topic for Yuuki. Then Yori took out her book and began to do the task assigned' solving the advanced quadratic equations on the board.

Near the end of the lesson, whilst everyone was finishing scribbling down the last of their work in their mathematics books, Yuuki's powers went on the 'fritz' again.

At first it was just the pencils and stationary on peoples desk started to vibrate, but then their desks and chairs began to move and tremble. Suddenly it increased and the ground began shaking wildly, everyone thought it was an earthquake and the alarm went off for everyone to evacuate the building.

Yuuki was still sleeping, and didn't realise anything was happening, as she was in the blissful darkness of her unconscious state.

But Yori realised what was happening straight away, Yuuki's telekinesis powers were getting out of control; they had never once had a reported incident of an earthquake at cross academy. Yori knew this as she knew everything about the history of the Academy. So the only other possibility of the 'earthquake' was Yuuki's powers.

She immediately tried to wake Yuuki up, but it was to no avail. Zero had already woken and was looking around wildly, he could sense a vampire at work, the power of it was in the air and it had to be one with a very strong power to cause this, but he didn't know where it was coming from as it was unusually cloaked.

He then saw that Yuuki was still asleep, and Yori couldn't wake her, so as practically everyone else had evacuated the building by this time, Zero knew it was up to him to get them out. He Pulled Yuuki up into his arms and attempted to shield her from anything that might fall on them, by cradling her tightly to his chest. He didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up, but now wasn't the time for questions, so with Yuuki in his arms, Zero led Yori and tried to find most sensible and easiest way out of the building, since they were in the one area of the building that was so old it didn't have emergency stairs.

He calculated that as they were on the second floor of the building the safest and best way out would be through the main doors, easily accessible from the main lobby of the building; which was on the opposite side of the building, but it was the easiest way out for them. They made their way down the nearest set of stairs and quickly as was possible and climbed down them carefully to the first floor corridor that faced the area where the other students were lining up. They had to go along this wide corridor to get to the set of stairs that leads to the ground floor main doors, where they can get out.

Outside of the building the day class was being rounded up by the teachers, the chairman and the class presidents; to form neat class lines so that they could be registered to make sure that no-one else was inside the school at this time. Some of the girls started to realise that Yuuki, Zero and Yori weren't' there. A cry of alarm went up as the ground began to violently shake again, although the tremors didn't last as long anymore and weren't as frequent; then their yells were only increased when they spotted Sayori Wakaba walking as fast as she could do under the earthquake conditions. They could clearly see her shakily walking past the tall windows on the first floor corridor that lead to the main staircase. Then they gasped as they saw Zero Kiryu walking behind her steadily trying to keep his balance, with none other than Yuuki Cross in his arms, obviously unconscious. Then they disappeared out of sight and the day class started to chatter amongst themselves about why Yuuki might be unconscious.

Over in the night dorms, the night class had suddenly woken up, the ground was shaking, as if there was a big earthquake, and they could all sense a great power at work too, this worried them greatly as they were caught unaware, and knew nothing about what was going on. They quickly got dressed with an unnatural speed and gathered in the hall downstairs. Kaname Kuran, their pureblood leader then appeared in front of the doors and asked them all to stay where they were, whilst him, Kain, Aidou and Takuma would go find out what was causing the disturbance.

Suddenly they heard the screams and yells of the day class students coming from the main school building. That was when despite what Kaname had just said, the whole of the night class followed him out of the dorms doors and towards the source of the disturbance.

The night class walked over to the main school building, following Kaname. When they got close to it, they could se that the day class was gathered outside, making quite a fuss about something. Kaname ordered most of the night class except for Aidou, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Shiki; his most loyal associates, to attend to the day class and calm them down. He told them strictly to be on their best behaviour around the humans, otherwise they would be punished. At this, the atmosphere became tense and when they finally arrived at the school building, everyone did as they were told. Most of the night class went over to the screaming day class students to calm them down, although by being there, the night class was making them louder as the day class, screamed to them about how much they love them.

Kaname and his group of night class students walked up to Headmaster Cross, who had a very white face at the moment, he also seemed to be staring at the schools main doors; which were currently wide open, as if he was worried that something was going to appear from them.

Kaname began to ask what was going on, but the reply he got was the headmaster holding up his hand to state that he was currently busy. Aidou was outraged that a mere human would refuse to speak to his pureblood leader; he was just about to step forward to object, when his cousin, Akatsuki stopped him and whispered in his ear: "Hanabusa, i wouldnt do that if i were you, i heard that Kaien Cross knows vampire hunters". At this Aidou was silenced and instead became content to glaring at the headmaster.

Kaname then realised that it was useless, they would just have to wait until the headmaster was ready to speak to them. He looked towards the entrance, where the headmaster was still staring, and saw a girl running down the main stairs towards the doors and the headmaster. She was a petite girl, with honey coloured hair, and as he looked at her more closely he noticed a slight fear in the girl's eyes, but didn't really realise why, as by now, the tremors had almost completely ceased so there wasn't currently much to worry about. Then he realised that it was Yuuki's friend, Yori, and he looked around to find Yuuki or Zero, but Kaname couldn't see either of them anywhere.

By this time Yori had already made it out of the building and was now in front of the night class, bent over gasping for breath, as she had just run throughout the massive school building, she had had to run the equivalent of about a mile in ten minutes, from literally one end of the school to the other. Takuma went over to her to see if she was all right, but the rest of the group didn't seem interested in the human girl and just looked at Kaname as he stared at the building.

It was then Kaname realised that Yuuki and Zero must still be in the building, and just as he was about to go in and find his precious Yuuki, he saw them at the top of the main stairs that Yori had just stumbled down. He became instantly worried, and the night class gasped as they saw that Zero was carrying an unconscious Yuuki in his arms and down the stairs. Zero was practically running with Yuuki in his arms towards them, the expression on his face was one of deep concern, obviously for Yuuki.

The headmaster stepped forward as Zero reached them and took his daughter from Zero's arms. Zero was slightly out of breath and managed to gasp out that Yuuki wouldn't wake up. Everyone looked at Yuuki and then to Yori, as they began to bombard her with questions of what had happened, in this position Yori was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and it was Takuma who broke the silence that had emerged.

Despite everything Takuma was still his cheerful self, even if slightly worried about Yuuki. "I suggest that Yori and I take Yuuki to the infirmary, whilst everyone else sorts out the day class and the rest of the night class".

Kaname thought that this was a reasonable idea, so did the chairman, Zero didn't comment. So as Yori and Ichijou set of toward the school nurses office with Yuuki safely cradled in Takuma's arms, the others all managed to round up the day class and the rest of the night class and give them instructions.

Kaien cross and Kaname started telling them what was going to happen.

"Alright then, I need your attention everyone" Headmaster Cross shouted to the day class.

"Due to the earthquake, classes will be cancelled for three days and will resume on the friday, as we will also have to have inspectors come in to make sure the structure is safe, so until friday, instead of classes you are free to do what you want, as long as you get my permission to leave school grounds you may, but you are not to go near the night dorms or disturb them. Is everything clear"

"Yes Sir" The day class chanted excitedly.

"Then you are all dismissed, please go back to your dorm rooms quietly for the rest of the day". Headmaster Cross then makes sure that with Zeros help, the day class return to their dorms.

The day class chattered amongst themselves about what they are going to do, and a few were aware that Yuuki was still nowhere to be seen, but didn't dwell on that subject as they had three days of fun to plan.

Once the day class had gone, Kaname addressed the Night Class.

"Also due to the recent circumstances, night class will be held outside tonight, but will finish early and then will be temporarily put on hold until friday evening, I don't need to remind you that for the next three days, if you decide to stay in the confines of Cross Academy I still expect you to follow all the rules and not wander out to see the day class. If you choose to go elsewhere, then please inform either Vice president Ichijo or myself before leaving."

Excluding his group of most trusted night class students Kaname again addressed the night class. " Now return to the dorm building whilst I attend to some business, and Goodnight".

At this everyone but his group of fellow night class students and himself, made their way toward the night class dormitory building, and Kaname left for the Infirmary with the small group following him.

By the time Headmaster Cross and Zero had reached the infirmary, Kaname and the others were already there, standing around in the waiting room, whilst Takuma, Yori and the school nurse took care of Yuuki.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary swung open, and the school nurse and Takuma came out to inform them about Yuuki. Takuma went over to stand with the rest of the night class group.

The nurse addressed Zero, Kaname and the headmaster, who were looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. "There is no need to worry, Yuuki doesn't appear to have much wrong with her other than that her body has shut down temporarily due to the lack of sleep she has had the past week. Her body is just making up for all the sleep she has missed due to her prefect duties, and her friend tells me she hasn't been seeping well either. I have prescribed her some sleep medicine to help her, and hopefully this wont happen again. And before you ask, the reason why you couldn't even wake Yuuki up, was because her body was so tired it went into a type of coma induced state, but she should wake up within a day, and there will be nothing wrong with her. She will be refreshed and fine to continue her prefect duties and classes when they are resumed."

At this good news, Kaname, Zero and the chairman looked very relieved and they all sighed, glad to know that Yuuki would be fine.

"Nurse Kurosu, may we speak to Miss Sayori now?", they inquired.

"Yes, I will just go fetch her for you, but before you visit Yuuki, remember, no more than two people can go into the infirmary at a time to see her, I don't want it to become overcrowded". Nurse Shiyomi Kurosu replied.

Everyone nodded at this, and she went back through the doors to fetch Yori.

The night class enquired to the headmaster and Kaname why the nurse knew about the prefect duties, and Kaname and the headmaster explained that she is one of the few humans who knows about the night class at Cross Academy being vampires, and how she is very trustworthy, so there is nothing to worry about. Then they explained to the night class group, how if any of them were ever seriously injured, they would need her to take care of them, she had had special training by the school to deal with Vampire wounds.

As the night class took in this new information they understood why this was a good idea, to have the nurse know about them, especially since she had access to their records, so she would figure it out anyway.

While they all waited for Yori to be pried away from Yuuki's side, Takuma suggested that they all take a seat for when they question Yori. As soon as they had all sat down Yori entered the room, and she looked wary of them and a bit worried too. The headmaster and Zero assured Yori that everything was fine, but they just needed to talk to her about Yuuki.

Yori took a seat and answered all their questions. She was glad that they didn't ask anything complicated because she and Yuuki shared Yuuki's vampire secret, and she couldn't let anyone know. They only asked her how Yuuki had been recently, and Yori answered that she hadn't been sleeping well because of her nightmares, which she didn't know anything about. Then they asked her about what had happened to Yuuki, and she explained that during third lesson Yuuki had fallen asleep and when the 'earthquake' happened she still wouldn't wake up, so her and Zero had to get her out of the building.

After they had finished questioning Yori, they told her that she could go, and she stood up and went back through the doors to sit back by Yuuki's side, waiting patiently for her friend to awake. Kaname then ordered the night class back to the dorm to sleep and he would inform them of what was going on later, as he waited with Takuma to see Yuuki. The headmaster and Zero also wanted to see Yuuki before they went to sort out the problems the earthquake had caused. So they took it in turns to check up on her, and Takuma stayed with Yori so that he could go tell the others when Yuuki awoke. The others then left to attend to business, and Yori and Takuma sat with Yuuki.

Takuma started talking with Yori again; He had taken an instant liking to Yori, and decided that being in her company was, for him, the best place he could be.

-----

I think that this is a pretty boring chapter to be honest, and toward the end it drags on.

Anyway please tell me what you think, and any of your ideas of how to improve it.

Also am i spelling the headmasters name right, it is Kaien Cross isn't it?

Please review; if you do then I will star you in my next chapter! ::D


	5. An Overwhelming Night

The Vampire Within

WARNING: Spoilers for Chapter 30 onwards (I think)

Chapter 4: An Overwhelming Night

Setting

Takuma and Yori watch over Yuuki in the infirmary whilst she is unconscious, eagerly waiting for her to awaken, whilst Zero, Kaname and the headmaster discuss the 'earthquake' incident.

-xoxox-

I am so sorry I haven't been adding the latest chapters like I said I would, please forgive me, I have been in hospital for ages (god, don't you just hate morphine, lol) and then I thought of a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic idea, so I just had to write it down, lol, and then when I went back to concentrating on my Vampire Knight story I couldn't get the documents off my computer because my dad decided that he was going to be updating it for ages (which made it hell for me to get my school work done on time). But now he has finished, I can assure you that the next chapter will be out soon too. I hope you like it. :")

Thank-you again, to anyone who has reviewed. I know that I promised that anyone who reviewed would be in this chapter, but I have an idea how y'all can be in the next one instead, so any-one who has reviewed for the last chapter and this one will be in my next chapter, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-xoxox-

Kaname and Zero were currently waiting patiently in the headmaster's office; they were waiting for Kaien Cross to come back from getting some tea for them all. It was very tense in the office at that moment, because Kaname and Zero hated each other so much that they felt like ripping each others heads off, but they refrained from doing so as headmaster Cross came walking into the room carrying a tray of cups of tea and biscuits at that very moment. As he put the tray down on his desk and sat down in his chair, he motioned- with a serious expression on his face- for them both to sit down in the chairs opposite him. Kaname and Zero noticed how serious the headmaster was being so they decided it would be best if they did as he said and get down to discussing the days events.

They sat down in the chairs opposite the headmaster and they all took a cup of tea and a biscuit each. An awkward silence filled the room, and then Kaien decided to start the 'meeting',

"Well, you both know why we are here, something very odd happened today, and I know that both if you, like I, know that this wasn't an ordinary earthquake. We haven't had an earthquake at the academy, ever, and I have had to take measures to keep the appearances up of this being a normal school; hence the reason why I have allowed the day class a few days off, so that we can investigate what really happened. One thing in particular that I remember just before the 'earthquake' is that I felt a very strong vampire power in use, that must be what caused this to happen, but who did it, how they did it and also why they did it, are the main questions right now. So do either of you have any ideas?"

Kaname and Zero were both silent for a moment, then Zero spoke,

"Well, I remember that just before the earthquake I was alerted to a vampire presence, I could sense that it was a strong vampire and it must have been a noble vampire since they obviously had the ability to cause this 'earthquake'. The problem though was that when the powerful tremors started up I noticed that Yuuki seemed to have fainted and Yori and I couldn't wake her up, so whilst the building was evacuated I had to carry Yuuki out and direct us all towards the best exit whilst the tremors were getting worse. Right now I have no idea how this happened, but I am going to find out who did it and why. But this person must have some sort of grudge against the academy, so we must look into any vampires who have been expelled from here or rejected to come here. My best bet right now is that someone is trying to ruin this academy and reveal the presence of vampires. So this is a very serious problem that needs to be solved very quickly yet efficiently as we cannot risk the presence of vampires being revealed."

Once Zero had finished telling them his account of what happened and his theories there was a silence again as Kaname and the headmaster took this information in and thought about it for a minute. Then Kaname decided to tell them his story and theories too,

"Hmm, that is very interesting and informative Kiryuu, but although I believe it is a powerful vampire at work here, I disagree that this is the work of a noble. Noble vampires don't have anywhere near this much power, so it has to be an unknown or forgotten pureblood that we are dealing with, someone with immense powers. But I also don't think that they are someone who has a grudge against the academy, but possibly someone who yearns to come here for some reason and they obviously don't have much control of their powers yet, so they must be quite new at being a vampire pureblood. There are only a handful of us left so that narrows down who could have done this, but I also have to admit that I have no idea why they would do anything to the academy, if they are a vampire then surely they don't wont their existence revealed. When the 'earthquake' began I too felt a strong vampire presence, but they didn't seem very conscious of what they were doing, I couldn't feel where they were, it was almost as if they were trapped somewhere close and possibly using their powers to make themselves known to us."

Once Kaname had finished, they all agreed that this was definitely the work of a powerful vampire, although they didn't know who it could be or why they would do it anyway. After talking it over for a while, they concluded that until this vampire did anything again, they couldn't track them, so at that moment they were clueless as to what really happened. After that, Headmaster Cross dismissed both of them and told them to be alert for anything unusual or suspicious going on, and to be careful as this vampire could be very dangerous to them all. It was coming up to 11pm and Kaien still couldn't help worrying about Yuuki, so he decided to go check on her after he had finished his mountain of paperwork he needed to fill out and sign because of the 'earthquake' incident.

"Gosh, vampires always make my work so much harder, especially when they go around using their powers carelessly", the headmaster sighed to himself, picked up his lovely fountain pen; that Yuuki had bought him for Christmas the other year, and he made a start on his pile of paperwork he had to finish before he went to see Yuuki.

-x-

Meanwhile in the Infirmary Yori and Takuma were sitting next to each other and Yori had just fallen asleep leaning on Takuma's shoulder. He looked over at her and smiled contently to himself, he didn't dare move an inch in case he woke her up, so he just sat there contently, staring at her for a while, as he thought about how beautiful she was to himself.

She had enchanting golden eyes; they sparkled, to him, like nothing he had ever seen before. But right now as he looked at her he admired her so much more than anyone else, not only was she extremely beautiful; with silky creamy-white skin, and her pretty petite figure and her perfect short golden, almost light brown hair, but he had gotten to know her over the past few hours. More than he had ever known anyone else in his entire life; she was also very intelligent and an interesting person to know, they had talked about numerous things whilst Yuuki slept, mostly getting to know each other and compare their interests, like they both loved reading and athletic sports, just two of the many things they had in common. But over these past few hours, he saw her now a lot more than he ever had, before he had just seen her as Yuuki's friend but now he really paid attention to her and noted every single detail in his mind so as not to ever forget or over-look her again. He had never felt this way about someone before, and he wondered if this was what people called… love. He had never loved anyone before and it was an unusual but pleasant feeling, although he didn't know if one could fall in love with someone after only really knowing them for a matter of hours really, but Takuma liked to believe that it was possible.

He began to dwell on the thought, but then he focused back on Yuuki as he saw her shift slightly out of the corner of his eye. He watched her for a few minutes, intensely, and she seemed to move more often now, she seemed close to waking up, so he gently shook Yori awake and let her know that Yuuki was coming round as he decided to go get her some water and some food. He now knew what Yuuki likes to eat too, since him and Yori had talked about her too, so he went to fetch her some chocolate covered liquorice and a glass of water as she would likely be hungry and thirsty after sleeping for so long. As Takuma went downstairs to the kitchens to fetch these things, he decided to make sure that Yuuki was okay before going to tell Kaname that she had awoken.

However when he returned to Yuuki and Yori in the Infirmary he set the food and water down and rushed over to Yuuki's side. She didn't look well, Yori ran to get the nurse, for Yuuki was tossing and turning and crying out in pain, but she still seemed unconscious, as Yori fetched the nurse, Takuma tried to wake her up, he shook her and shouted for her to wake up, but nothing worked. So he resigned to holding her down so that she couldn't hurt herself whilst she was thrashing around, but this was a harder task than he had imagined, as Yuuki was extremely strong and considerably more powerful than anyone would think a girl of her size and age would be, in the end Takuma gave up and had to practically lay across her, just so that she would stay relatively still. Luckily for him though, just then the nurse came rushing in to see what was wrong, followed by the headmaster who had just sent Yori to go inform Zero and Kaname of Yuuki's condition and to make sure they rushed right over to help them. Takuma became instantly worried about Yori in the proximity of so many vampires in the night dorms, so with the headmaster's permission he went after Yori to ensure that she would be all right.

So he left the infirmary and quickly rushed towards the night class dorms, as he arrived at the gates, he managed to catch up to Yori who had already informed Zero and was on her way to tell Kaname, so Takuma went with her to protect her. They both rushed through the night dorm front doors, and as they ran up the stairs to get Kaname they noticed that a lot of the night class students were gathered in the lobby and they just stared at them and whispered amongst themselves. Yori and Takuma didn't care about them as they focused on getting Kaname and they reached the top of the stairs and ran across the hallways towards Kaname's room, Yori was now following Takuma, as she didn't know the way. Finally they reached his dorm room and Yori hastily knocked on his door awaiting his response, they immediately heard Kaname come to the door and he abruptly opened it to find them. Kaname was immediately worried about Yuuki, as it must be why they were there, Yori told him that Yuuki's condition had worsened and he was needed immediately to help.

At this Kaname rushed out the door and fled down the stairs and through the night class dorm doors and gates towards the Infirmary followed closely by Takuma and Yori, he was quite annoyed as he had to go slower than normal so that he wouldn't alert Yori that he was a vampire, as he didn't know that she already knew, but he went as fast as he could without arousing suspicion.

He reached the infirmary first and burst through the doors and rushed over to Yuuki, she was still thrashing around in the bed wildly and she was crying out in extreme pain, he then noticed that the nurse was attempting to sedate her; to no avail and Zero was attempting to hold her down with the help of the headmaster, but nothing seemed to work. He also noticed now that she was extremely strong as she threw off Zero and Kaien, so Kaname rushed over to help and managed to keep her held down with his pureblood strength, just long enough for the nurse to inject Yuuki with some painkillers that should stop the pain and calm her down. Luckily they seemed to work and she calmed down, Kaname then let go of her and sat back in a chair from the effort of having to keep her still, it was very unusual that he had to exert so much strength and he thought that it must be the adrenaline in her body from the pain making her so dangerously strong.

Everyone sighed in relief as her heart rate went back to normal and she seemed close to waking up now, so they all took a seat with her, ignoring the two person visiting at a time rule and the nurse stayed with them too so that she could find out what was going on with Yuuki and run some more tests to make sure that she was alright. Yori sat with Takuma again, but she was oddly silent towards him when he tried to talk to her, as she was deep in thought, Takuma just thought that she must be worried about Yuuki, but little did he know what was really going through her mind; at that moment in time Yori was worried about Yuuki, but she was more worried about the dangerous vampire within her that was obviously trying to break out and that was why Yuuki must have been in so much pain and asleep all day with her powers going out of control. It was the only explanation and Yori was extremely worried that Yuuki might do something she regrets if the vampire within her manages to take over her.

-x-

Meanwhile in Yuuki's mind, she was having the nightmare again, but it was different this time, more detailed now, and she was definitely scared, she could faintly hear people trying to wake her up, but she was too far gone in the dream to do anything now. She remembered falling asleep in class and then she was back inside her nightmare again, it was horrible, she was consumed by darkness, everywhere she turned was completely black except for a pale and dim light that seemed to shine on her and up to a small distance around her. Then she looked down at herself and noticed that now she was dressed in a thin white dress trimmed with black lace and had a deep blood red colored set of ballet shoes on for some reason, her hair was different too, it was up in a ponytail with many small silver glittering decorations in it. Then she realised it was the outfit she used to wear when she was younger and lived with her pureblood parents, when she practiced her ballet every day, she loved to do that, and now she remembered the steps of her favourite dance, she used to dance the part of Odette, the main character in Swan lake. Suddenly she heard voices telling her to dance again, and for some reason she couldn't help but obey them; she heard the swan lake music in her mind and began to dance just like she used to, perfectly, as Odette, it was a beautiful performance, and as she danced she seemed to be moving through her nightmare more quickly, as if the dance was the key to getting through it to the end at last.

She tried to stop but Yuuki found that now she had started she couldn't stop and as she danced the steps quicker and more confidently the nightmare sped up again, she was becoming quite worried that she may never stop, but as she came to the end of her nightmare she saw the face that haunted her again, it had blood red eyes and sharp fangs, but she couldn't put a name to the face, she didn't recognise who it was, although he looked a bit like her father. Suddenly as she stared at the face she felt the vampire within her try to rip out of her gain and take control, it was so painful it managed to stop her dancing suddenly and she crashed to floor in pain. As she cried out and tried to suppress the darkness inside her the man began to laugh maliciously as if seeing her in pain was fun for him. Yuuki looked up and now she saw that he had changed, he was standing in front of her, and he was now at normal size, he was quite tall and looked very evil whilst he smirked at her and relished in the sight of her in pain. Yuuki stared up at him as if he was a ghost, she had no idea who he was, but she knew that she feared him; then he made her jump slightly as he whispered to her,

"My dear little Yuuki, don't tell me you have forgotten me, why I am part of the Kuran family, how could you. Well maybe you need reminding my dear, it's me Uncle Rido."

Upon hearing his name she remembered him and winced, he was the one who killed her parents and wanted to kill her, so what did he want with her now and why was he haunting her dreams?

"Oh, don't worry I am not here to kill you, I just like to haunt you until the evil within you is set free. You know that you should let it take over you, it's the real vampire, you should let it out, then the real you and I can have some fun once we are both reborn and we will be legends Just imagine, the Kurans who no-one dared to mess with, in fear of them and that they would be killed, what do you think? I need to think of a title really, the pureblood rulers who everyone fears doesn't sound catchy enough to me. So what do you say Yuuki, just let her out and then I will leave you alone. You wont ever have to see me again and I wont haunt your dreams anymore.

Yuuki just spat at him and told him to go to hell, he just sighed at this and told her that the vampire within her might have other ideas. Then the pain got much worse, worse than it ever had been, as if the vampire within her would do anything to get out and be with Rido, just like he had said. Yuuki had no idea ho much time had passed, she was becoming delusional as the pain got worse and worse, and now it felt like she was being crushed, as if someone was lying down on her to keep her from moving, it felt terrible. Yuuki was suddenly immobile and she began to thrash around, she needed to escape while she still could. So wih all her will power and strength she managed to push whatever force it was that was holding her down, off her and get up. She began to run away from Rido, but he chased after her yelling at her that she would never sleep again if he could help it, until she finally let her inner darkness consume her totally. He began to laugh and then Yuuki ran faster, her heart was going wild, she couldn't breathe properly and when she looked around she couldn't see Rido anywhere, but to her dismay once he had vanished she suddenly felt a very strong pressure on her body again. It stopped her moving and she lay down, unable to move and in too much pain again, she began to scream as images flashed in front of her, they were of all her friends dead and her standing over them with blood on her face and sucking the blood out of Yori's neck. Yuuki couldn't stand it, these images were obviously what the vampire within her was showing her would happen very soon whether Yuuki liked it or not, she would be free and in control of Yuuki's body soon and there was nothing she could do about it. It seemed so real to Yuuki and she began to cry as she was very scared, but then she heard the vampire within her let out a scream and Yuuki went numb for a second, she couldn't feel any pain anymore and she could move again. She slowly got up and steadily walked through the darkness and towards the end of her dream to awaken.

-x-

Back in the infirmary; A few minutes later Yuuki began to wake up, and as she opened her eyes and saw everyone she realised she was back to the real world again, and she began to sob and cry. Yori immediately rushed over to her friend to comfort her as she had done so many times before when Yuuki had awoken in tears after having her terrible nightmare, Yori held Yuuki and cradled her and attempted to sooth her by shushing her and assuring her that everything was fine and that she was there so there was no need to worry now. Everyone else just watched them and sighed, happy to see Yuuki awake again but quite upset that she was in such a distressed state, and by the way Yori was comforting her, it seemed like this had happened many times before. Now they were curious too, as to what could have happened to her to upset her so much, she must have had a nightmare, they all agreed, but it must have been very bad as Yuuki wouldn't stop crying for ages.

What seemed like hours later, but was actually about one hour, Yuuki finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes and calmed down enough to reduce her sobs to soft hiccoughs every so often. Then she noticed all of them and apologised and asked what had happened and where she was. She sat there and listened to them as they told her the days events, Yuuki was shocked by what she had missed and everyone gave her a few minutes to take in the information before she asked if everyone was alright. They were all amazed that she was worried that anyone else was hurt rather than herself right now, but they explained to her than everyone else was fine, except her obviously; this led to them asking her multiple questions about what had happened to her. The first question that was asked was what had happened to her, she quickly answered them and told them that she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately so the last thing she remembers is falling asleep in class and then waking up here. The next question asked was why she woke up crying, Yuuki simply answered that she had had a nightmare, not wanting to go any further into the discussion, she asked what they were all doing there. They told her that they were all worried about her of course, and at this she pretended to be shy like the human Yuuki they all thought she was would do, and then came the last question, which was from Kaname, he asked her what her nightmare had been about which Yuuki dodged and answered that she couldn't remember. But Kaname was prepared for this answer and he told her that he noticed that Yori had comforted her in a way that seemed familiar to her, so it must be a recurring nightmare that she was having, Yuuki couldn't dodge this so she just sighed and told him that truthfully it was a horrifying nightmare that she had been having every night for the past few months and it got worse each time she had I, but she didn't like to worry anyone so she hadn't mentioned it before.

Kaname quizzed Yuuki on this nightmare more and she only told him small details so that he couldn't guess that she was aware that she was a vampire and partly to tease him into telling her the truth of her past himself. She told him how it was always pitch black, and she described the outfit she found herself dressed in when she entered the nightmare, at this Kaname stared at her shocked for a moment as he recognised the outfit she had described to him as the one she used to wear for ballet when she was younger and when she performed for him and their parents. Then he urged her to continue and she told him how every time she was in the nightmare she saw many frightening images of dead people and lots of blood and then she always heard a horrible, cruel laugh and she involuntarily moved towards it to find a man staring at her with red eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair, calling her his Yuuki, she finished by telling him that at that point she usually woke up crying and very distressed by the very realistic nightmare.

Kaname seemed to be deep in thought so Yuuki didn't interrupt him and she attempted to get out of bed complaining that she has rested enough already. The nurse reluctantly agreed that she could get changed and leave with Yori, but only as long as she took some sleeping tablets she prescribed her to help hr sleep and prevent this from happening again. Yuuki agreed to this and everyone but Yori was ushered out of the room as the nurse went back to her workstation and wrote out Yuuki's prescription for her medication whilst she was getting changed. Then Yori and Yuuki decided to go back to their dorm room and talk about everything that had happened, and since there was no night class right now Yuuki didn't have to do her prefect duties for a while so they had more time to spend with each other over the next few days.

As Yuuki was walking through the doors to the infirmary waiting room where everyone was sat patiently waiting for her to appear she had another flash again, she was getting them more recently, every so often if she used her powers just a bit too much in any way images would flash across her mind for a second, of everyone she knows, dead. Yuuki knew now that this was Rido trying to scare her, so she ignored it the best she could, collected her prescription slip; which she would have to go into town for tomorrow, from the nurse and walked out the door with Yori close behind. As she saw everyone waiting for her she told them that she was fine and they should all go back to bed now. They didn't seem completely convinced but they did exactly what she said, with the exception of Kaname and Takuma who decided that they would walk the girls to their dorm room just in case anything happened to Yuuki on the way. Yuuki knew that this was just an excuse, and the real reason was that Kaname was scared for Yuuki's life, he thought that she was in danger from Rido, she had described him perfectly, and their was no doubt in his mind that Rido wanted his Yuuki so he felt that he needed to keep very close to her until he can find out what's going on. Kaname and Yuuki walked in mostly silence on the way to Yuuki and Yori's dorm room, but walking behind them was Yori and Takuma who were chattering away like old friends and talking about going into town for Yuuki medication tomorrow. Takuma had insisted that he accompany Yori and Yuuki into town the next day, to ensure that Yuuki was alright, although his real reason was to protect Yori from the dangers of vampires, he didn't like the thought that she was out there with only Yuuki who wasn't very well right now. So they agreed on that as they finally reached Yori and Yuuki's dorm room at the top of the day class girls dorms; Kaname and Takuma both told Yuuki and Yori to be careful and to have a nice night, and with that they left and Yuuki and Yori entered their dorm room.

They closed the door and both went to their beds, sat down and sighed to themselves, at this they both looked up at each other and giggled. Then Yuuki an Yori both exclaimed at the same time; "Your in love with him, aren't you?" Yori was the first to speak, " I knew it, I knew you were in love with Kaname, I suppose since you were born to be his bride its only right" Yuuki stared at her for a second and then admitted that she was in love with him, but then it was Yuuki's turn to accuse Yori, "But what about you Yori, in love with a vampire, I suppose Takuma is a very good choice though, he is a very gentle natured vampire and I could tell that he was very interested in you too." Yori blushed and also admitted that she felt something for the handsome vampire, but she was unsure that he felt the same way.

Nonsense Yori, I can read his mind for you if you want, he wont ever notice if I do it whilst he is asleep, he will just think it was a dream. But I am sure that he likes you, he seems very taken with you already and from what I gather you have only spent a few hours in each others company so far." Yuuki giggled at the thought of her best friend being in love with her loves best friend, who just so happened to also be a vampire, it was very ironic for Yuuki." "Hmm," Yuuki pondered. "So what are we going to do about our love situations then" Yori giggled along with Yuuki now and they both began drawing out their master plans of how to get their loves to fall even more in love with them. Yuuki insisted that they work on Yori and Takuma's relationship first them begin to work on Kaname and hers, and their master plan would be put into action tomorrow whilst they were out in town with Takuma. Then they began to get ready for bed as it was past midnight now, and they would have to be up in seven hours to get ready for their trip out to town with Takuma, Yuuki and Yori changed into their pyjamas and both slipped under their covers and tucked themselves up in their beds. Just as Yuuki was beginning to fall asleep, Yori whispered to Yuuki, "Yuuki, are you awake? I need to know about your nightmare, I am still very worried about you, so please tell me what happened." So Yuuki agreed to tell her friend everything, and stifling a yawn she went through her terrible nightmare experience, Yori gasped at the mention of Yuuki's uncle Rido and she promised that she would do all she could to stop him from ever getting near her, and ending their conversation she whispered goodnight to Yuuki and drifted off to sleep which Yuuki responded to by saying goodnight to Yori and falling asleep herself.

-x-

As Yuuki and Yori slept soundly for the night, the night class was in a slight state of uneasiness. Kaname ordered them to take a few days off and go home, with the exception of himself and Takuma who would stay behind to deal with certain affairs they must tend to in light of recent events. The night class didn't like this at all, leaving their pureblood leader practically all alone to defend himself in need be against this new vampire that they had all sensed was dangerous. But in the end they reluctantly packed their bags and left a few hours later, in the dead of night so that the day class wouldn't make a fuss about that they were leaving for a few days.

At last it was silent in the night dorms, all except for the scribbling of pen on paper as Kaname sat in his office filling out paperwork and the slight flicker of pages that could be heard whenever Takuma turned a page of his manga books. It was very peaceful and quite serene, Kaname stopped writing and went over to his bed and lay down staring at the sealing, not really seeing anything whilst he was in deep thought about Yuuki and what she had described to him about her nightmare, he just couldn't figure out what was going on with her, she didn't seem very well and wasn't sleeping because of that scumbag Rido, but what could he do o help his precious Yuuki; Kaname pondered this as he stretched out across his huge four-poster bed and sighed and stared into space. Meanwhile Takuma had given up on concentrating on his mangas, since he couldn't get Yori out of his head, she was all he could think of, so he resigned and lay across his bed and shut his eyes imagining her, every detail of her and proceeded to have many imaginary conversations with her in his head to pass the time, until he would actually get to see her and speak to her again, tomorrow. Kaname and Takuma both sighed as they lay across their beds thinking about their loves and as they drifted off to sleep for a while they whispered their names; "Yuuki" whispered Kaname, "Sayori" Takuma whispered.

-x-

That's it for this chapter.

Th next chapter will be out in a few days time, then i will be writing another chapter during the christmas holidays, so there will be two new chapters out before the New Year. :")

Anyway, i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and again i am really sorry it took so long to update.

Thanks for reading and please review, the more reviews, the faster i update, thats the way it works. Also, anyone who reviews gets to be part of Yuuki's vampire organization, wont that be fun. :D

-

Anie xxx


	6. Just Another Trip Into Town

**The Vampire Within **

**Chapter 5: Just another trip into town**

Setting: Yuuki and Yori have to go into town to collect Yuuki's medication so Takuma accompanies them to ensure their safety. But after a nice trip out, as it becomes darker and closer to night Yuuki suddenly looses control…

Okay, I know that the people who I promised would be in my story if you reviewed are probably hoping for a big part in my story, but the only thing I can think of is that you all get to be Yuuki's Vampire Minions, and your code names can be the names you used to review, okay. You will all get to be in bigger parts of the story in later chapters too, but right now you are only in a small bit of this chapter.

Sorry there hasn't been much KanamexYuuki or TakumaxYori in this story yet, but bare with me for a bit longer please.

Also, sorry this chapter is out so late, but I thought that I should write a few chapters first then post them over a period of three days. It's easier for me since I don't always have access to the Internet anymore; anyway, here is the next chapter of The Vampire Within. :")

Thank-you to anyone who has reviewed and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-x-

In the night dorms, Takuma awoke at five in the morning, he wasn't used to sleeping at night but he had been so exhausted from the events that happened yesterday that he had fallen asleep easily. He got ready and headed downstairs, it was a lot quieter without anyone else but Kaname in the dorm; Takuma then decided to have breakfast, so he took a couple of blood tablets and sat down to read one of his manga comics. Unfortunately he just couldn't concentrate on reading, his mind seemed to agree with his heart, that he should only be thinking about Sayori Wakaba. Takuma became quite frustrated with himself but after about an hour he finally gave in and decided to go tell Kaname that he was leaving now, Kaname asked him why he was going out so early and Takuma just replied that he needed to go think for a while before he met Yuuki and Yori at the gates to go out to the town. Kaname told him that that was fine, and he was expecting him back at the academy with Yuuki and Yori safe in the evening; he had become increasingly worried about Yuuki lately, afraid that she was close to awakening and finding out about her vampire past and about him. So Takuma left the night dorm building and walked around the academy grounds until he had to meet Yori and Yuuki at the academy entrance gate at eight, which was in half an hour. As he was walking around he couldn't stop thinking about the day; how should he act around her, he has never liked anyone before, so what should he do. He was becoming increasingly nervous every second, about even seeing her, but he managed to compose himself and calm down as he reached the gates, he still had five minutes and he was going over everything in his head. He just had to act rationally, like he always did and he would be fine; easier said that done, but he could do it. So with a clearer mind now, he waited patiently at the gates for Yuuki and Yori to meet him, he was very sure of himself now, he could do this.

-x-

It was Tuesday the third of December and seven in the morning, Yuuki and Yori had just been woken up by Yori's alarm clock and were currently getting ready to go out to town with Takuma in an hour. Yuuki was ready within seconds as she used her vampire speed to get ready quickly so that Yori would have more time to look good for Takuma, so as Yori was having a shower, Yuuki got dressed in a burgundy coloured dress, it was made of a wonderful material that was so soft and Yuuki adored the feel of it, it was medium length and reached just above her knees, it was a very flexible dress, so if Yuuki needed to do any running in it-mostly away from vampires (if she was in public she couldn't exactly use her powers)- , then that wouldn't be a problem for her. She then slipped on her shoes-black pumps, a bit like trainers, but they still went with the dress- and her short black wool cardigan; the day class girls were so used to wearing dresses and skirts in winter, that they had adjusted to it and no longer felt cold in them at all and it wasn't seen as weird to be wearing one in winter. Yuuki then put on her leather strap around her thigh and placed her Artemis Rod in the clasp that was especially designed for her to carry it around. Then she brushed her mid-length, naturally straight hair up into a high ponytail; and then Yuuki put some black eyeliner on and made sure she was ready to go out, which took seconds. Yuuki now noticed the time and it was just past seven and Yori was still in the shower; Yuuki had been assigned the task of picking out a nice outfit for Yori to wear, so she now set herself down to that task. Yuuki went over to Yori's wardrobe and sifted through the clothes, she found the perfect outfit for Yori to wear and set it out on her friend's bed for her to change in to. A moment later, as Yuuki was logging into the laptop she shared with Yori, Yori came out of the bathroom already dried and in her cute red hello kitty underwear, she saw the outfit that Yuuki had picked out for her and thanked her friend as she got changed into it. Yori then dried her hair off and Yuuki straightened it, then she curled a few of the short strands to make it look even better, afterwards she put some eyeliner on and Yuuki insisted that she wear some light pink lip gloss that apparently made her lips stand out more. Yori sighed and went to look in the mirror at her overall appearance, she gasped when she saw her reflection. Yuuki was really good at making people look beautiful, Yori looked great, everything complimented each other, her hair looked perfect yet natural, and her makeup made her pretty face stand out more, and her outfit showed the real Yori, it showed her style; She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that bunched up at the shoulders, it had a pattern of flowers on it with black Butterflies flying out of the many different coloured flowers, over that she wore a dark-jade green, button up, long sleeved, knitted jacket, she also had a pair of simple, black, almost grey, skinny jeans on and her favourite heart pattern trainer socks and her butterfly print white converse trainers with multicoloured laces. Yori thanked Yuuki and hugged her best friend, then she went to get their breakfast from the girls dining hall downstairs, Yori still couldn't get over the fact that although Yuuki was a vampire she still enjoyed human food, which went against every vampire book she had ever read, which was a lot. As Yori went to get the food from downstairs, Yuuki logged in to Microsoft Messenger and began to talk with the eleven senior vampires who are in charge of looking after the vampires that Yuuki creates she checks in on them every few days to ensure that everything is alright and that no-one knows about them. They all have code names that they are referred to as, Yuuki's name is The Master and she only ever uses her senior members codenames which they had chosen, when talking to them; their names are, JessicaKuran (She was allowed this special name as she was the first vampire Yuuki created, so she was almost like family to her), yuenying848, Kahuna-Sama, Twilightxeclipse12, Ashlyn Darke, alyzzahp, Nipah, Lady Shadow Of Time, Darkhottie06, ILoveTwilight1 and meow114. They all gave her their weekly reports in the code they use, which she quickly speed-read through. There didn't seem to be any problems, so she told them that she would talk to them again in a few days and she signed out of MSN and turned off the computer. Moments later Yori walked in with two cans of orange juice and two green apples, neither of them were very hungry so they had decided to eat a light breakfast that morning; Yori handed Yuuki a drink and one of the apples and they both sat down and had their breakfast. As soon as they had finished, Yuuki noticed the time, it was only half past seven, and so they still had quarter of an hour to talk before they had to set of to meet Takuma at the gates. During this time they discussed their plans for the day; Firstly they would go meet Takuma at the school gates and go down to the town to get Yuuki's medication from the local pharmacy, then they would buy what the headmaster wanted them to get for him while they were there, and then they would do a little shopping for some new winter clothes and a few books while they were there and insist that Takuma gives them his opinion on what they buy. After that they would go to get an ice cream from the sweet treats café with Takuma, then Yuuki would make up an excuse, like she wants to go get something she saw earlier, and that will leave Yori and Takuma to eat their ice cream sundaes and talk with each other and go ice skating at the rink that had just been set up. About an hour later Yuuki would come back and they would walk back to the academy together. Then Yuuki will tell them that she forgot that the chairman had some jobs for her to do when she got in, so she would have to rush on ahead without them, and this would leave them to walk back together. Next Yuuki would wait in their room and when Yori got back she would tell Yuuki everything.

Once they had stopped going through the plans they noticed it was about time to go, Yuuki got up and put her long black coat on- that went down to just past her knees, she then put her purse in her coat pocket and put her red scarf and her plain set of red wool gloves on. Yori got ready slower than Yuuki as she didn't have the vampire speed to her advantage, but within minutes she too was ready, she had put her dark purple, almost black coat on which was considerably shorter than Yuuki's as it only went down to her thighs, then she put her multicoloured scarf and matching multicoloured neon gloves on and set off out the door with Yuuki.

-x-

On the way to meet Takuma, Yori notices Yuuki's Artemis rod strapped to Yuuki's thigh as the wind blows her friends coat and dress around, she cant help but wonder why it isn't hurting her. Since Yuuki is a vampire, it should be doing something to her. Yuuki noticed Yori's silence and the glances she received from her best friend, she knew something was troubling her friend, so she began to talk telepathically with her.

'What's wrong Yori?' Yuuki asked while in Yori's mind.

Yori was slightly startled at first but then directs her thoughts towards Yuuki and replies, 'Well I was wondering why your Artemis rod doesn't hurt you? Since you are a vampire and you told me it was built to repel vampires and even harm them if necessary.'

'Oh' Yuuki stated, she now understood why Yori had had such a curios gaze towards her. 'I'm sorry Yori, I forgot that I hadn't explained it to you yet. Well, many years ago when the headmaster gave me Artemis, I was able to control it because of how strong I am, and over time it became used to me. So you see, now it knows that I am not a threat, it will not harm me, hence the reason why it doesn't work as a weapon against m and doesn't hurt me when I am holding it or using it. It obeys me.'

'Ohhh, I understand now, thank you Yuuki for clearing things up for me' Yori smiled at her best friend as they continued to walk together along a beautiful path that was quite secluded and hidden due to the amount of plant life that surrounded it, in fact only a few select people knew about this scenic route that led towards the school gates. Yori felt lucky that she was one of the few who knew abut it since Yuuki showed it to her, and she continued to walk along it silently wither best friend, thinking to herself about Takuma and the plan.

-x-

After a while of walking they finally saw the school gates in the distance, and next to the gates they saw Takuma waiting patiently for them to arrive. It was now eight in the morning and as they approached the school gates they saw Takuma wave to them and they politely waved back to him, to acknowledge that they had seen him.

They reached the gates in a matter of minutes; they then greeted Takuma and set off out the gates, down towards the small town below Cross Academy. Yuuki walked in front of Yori and Takuma as she let them talk together about many things, Yuuki listened to all they said but she remained indifferent to the topics so that Yori could enjoy herself. They talked of school, and what they wanted to do for a job after university, and they talked of travelling and nature and music and even clothes. By the time they had reached the time they had just finished talking about butterflies and Takuma was complimenting Yori on her appearance. When they realised they had reached the outskirts of town though they gradually stopped talking and came to stand either side of Yuuki. Then Takuma asked the question that Yuuki had been waiting for, s that she could explain this day trip to him.

"So, what have you two wonderful ladies got planned for today then? Surely we aren't just here to pick up your medication Yuuki-chan." Takuma smiled his famous dazzling smile at them and awaited an answer.

Yuuki was the one to answer his question first and then Yori joined in to help explain.

"Well, firstly we are going to go collect my medicine from the pharmacy" Yuuki said.

"Yes, then we are going to walk around and get some things that headmaster asked us to buy for him while we are here." Yori put in.

"Oh and the we though that we could go for a walk around town and try on some clothes and buy some nice things" Yuuki said excitedly.

Yori interrupted her friend then to tell Takuma of the part of the trip she knew he would find the most exciting. "And after that we will go to that lovely book store on Ancient lane, you know the one still with cobbled streets and everything." Yori looked very excited about this part and she saw Takuma's face light up when she told him about it.

"Then we thought that we would go to sweet-treats café and get an ice cream, they do mine and Yori's favourites there, the mega chocolate fruity surprise, we usually share one because they are so big, and the surprise part is that they choose the ice cream, the chocolate and the fruit to put in it for you." Said Yuuki with a smile on her face.

"And we might even go ice skating afterwards, then we would head back to the academy." Yori added.

"So how does that sound to you Takuma, is their anything else you want to do?" Yori asked him. She managed to talk quite confidently in front of him, despite the gnawing feeling in her stomach that was made up of fear and the rejection that she was hoping wouldn't come. When he finally spoke, he smiled at her and her heart fluttered; his smiles always made her feel like she was special.

"Well it seems that you have planned an excellent trip ladies, but there was one place I was hoping I could take you out to for dinner, maybe we could go there before we go to the sweet treats café for dessert. It's a really nice restaurant, does that sound alright with you?" Takuma asked, still smiling and with a glint of excitement present in his eyes.

Once everything was arranged they set out to do their errands first and then to have fun.

-x-

That's it for this chapter, I know its short, but I thought it would be good to leave it here for suspense and then post the next chapter for you tomorrow.

Happy New Year everyone :")

Thanks for reading, and please review

… Anie xxx


	7. A Day In Town With Takuma

**The Vampire Within**

**Chapter 6 : A day in town with Takuma**

Setting: Yuuki, Yori and Takuma are in town shopping, this chapter is basically about what a fun time they have, lol.

Thanks for my first review of my short chapter seven JessicaKuran :) . Also thank you for the other reviews for chapter seven that I have received so far from; alyzzahp, PeachyQ73, Ashlyn Darke, meow114 and Taeniaea.

By the way, I don't want any-one to be upset about JessicaKuran being like family to Yuuki, everyone who reviewed who is in part of this story is like family to Yuuki too, but it makes more sense that I explain that JessicaKuran is like family, since the name has Kuran in it, which is cool . Also JessicaKuran was the first to review when I asked for reviews if you wanted to be in my story really, so I thought it only right that she should be the leader of Yuuki's vampires. So don't be jealous xD. Everyone else who is in the story are high up vampires created by Yuuki too: yuenying848, Kahuna-Sama, Twilightxeclipse12, Ashlyn Darke, alyzzahp, Nipah, Lady Shadow Of Time, Darkhottie06, ILoveTwilight1 and meow114.

So, thank-you all for reviewing and sticking with me and this story and also wanting to be in my story, it means a lot to me. :]

Anyhoo, here is the next chapter, thanks for everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :")

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight 

-x-

"Okay Takuma-kun, we have collected Yuuki's medicine and all the elaborate ingredients the headmaster wanted, god knows what they are for though" Yori giggled.

Then Yuuki explained solemnly, "He's probably making another weird experimental meal for us."

Yori looked at her with pity because her best friend has to endure these special and quite weird experimental meals that the headmaster makes almost every night.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Yori, you are invited to this next meal remember, and you promised you would come too. Its tomorrow night, don't forget." Yuuki said with an evil grin on her face.

"What" Cried Yori, "Well if I die, its your fault Yuuki" Yori said jokingly and the girls both laughed together.

"You girls seem very mean about the headmasters cooking, surely it isn't that bad" Takuma playfully scolded them.

Yuuki smiled her devilish grin again and said "Oh, you don't think its bad, then maybe we should invite you round for dinner tomorrow night too, eh?"

Takuma pondered this, then he suddenly realised that that would mean more time to spend with Yori and more time away from the moon dorms, where everyone was beginning to suspect that he was in love with someone, so he replied, "Alright then, thank you for the invite, what time do I need to be there by?"

Yori and Yuuki looked quite shocked that someone voluntarily offered to eat one of the headmaster's meals. Takuma must be very brave, even for a vampire, they both thought.

"Alright then, I will take you up on that, be there by around half six in the evening, and remember, it was you who wanted to come in the first place, so don't go blaming us if you suffer some nasty side affects after eating the meal." Yori warned Takuma.

After they had agreed on the subject of Wednesday night dinner they got back into talking about what to do now.

"So, its almost lunch time, do you think we should go eat now or wait for later, what do you want to do?" Yori asked him while smiling waiting for his opinion.

"Well Yori-chan, I think that we should wait to eat till dinner, we should just skip lunch, since the place I want to take you and Yuuki-chan is very nice and their food that they serve may be a small amount but it is very filling. Unless you are hungry now of course?" He asked politely.

"No, we are fine. Yuuki are you hungry yet?" Yori asked, checking with her best friend.

"Its fine Yori we can wait till dinner to eat" Yuuki agreed.

"Alright then, lets get on with the rest of our shopping then ladies" Takuma stated and smiled at them once again.

-x-

They walked through the streets of the town wondering which shop to go into first when they spotted Yuuki's favourite shop in the whole town. It was a small place but it still had many things in it, there were wonderful clothes for the women and stunning ones for the gentlemen, also they stocked a nice range of jewellery, make-up and things for your hair. Not only that but they used to sell Yuuki's favourite sweets, chocolate covered liquorice, and they still bought in a small amount for her for when she visited them frequently. When Yuuki and Yori noticed the shop at the opposite end of the street, with its old but pretty sign that hung out into the street above their heads, they immediately dragged Takuma in, telling him that this was Yuuki's favourite shop, so they must go in. Takuma agreed and was lead into the store by Yori while Yuuki went racing ahead of them. While he was being hastily pulled along by Yori Takuma could tell how excited her and Yuuki were about this shop.

"So, Yori-chan, what does this store sell anyway?"

"Oh, Takuma-kun it sells all sorts of things, men's' and women's' clothing, jewellery, make-up, hair things and even ties. It has everything."

Yori said this so enthusiastically that he couldn't help but stare and smile back at the girl in front of him and admire how beautiful she was.

When they entered the shop, Yori was still clinging onto his arm, as if afraid that he would run away if she let go. Takuma didn't mind this at all, but when Yori noticed this, she quickly let go and her face went red and she looked away from him to find Yuuki. They searched the store for her, which wasn't big from the outside, but it seemed a lot bigger on the inside, after a few minutes they found her in the women's section grabbing clothes to try on. Takuma excused himself and went to look at the men's section, leaving Yori and Yuuki to get what they wanted. When he went, and Yuuki was sure he wasn't listening to them, they began to whisper to each other.

"So, Yori, it looks like it is going well between you and Takuma." Yuuki said and smiled.

"Well, it seems to be, he is really very nice Yuuki, but does he like me the same way I like him is the question" Yori told her friend.

"Oh, Yori, don't worry about that, I can feel some strong feelings towards you coming from Takuma, and I am not even using my vampire powers, I can just sense it." Yuuki reassured her friend.

"Really Yuuki, that's great, because I really like him, even if he is a vampire" Yori whispered even more quietly to Yuuki.

"So, time for the next part of our plan, okay, I have been picking out some nice clothes for you to try on, so while you go get changed into the first outfit I picked out for you I will get Takuma so that he can give us his opinion" Yuuki winked at Yori.

"But Yuuki, I cant afford to buy many of these clothes or much of anything in here for that matter right now, I need some books for classes and revision aids for our exams coming up. I know these things aren't terribly expensive, but I can only get one outfit, alright, I have a budget you know."

"It's fine Yori, I thought I had already mentioned that I brought you out for a shopping treat, where I pay for everything. Did I forget to tell you?" Yuuki asked, looking innocently at Yori.

"What, Yuuki, I cant accept this, I haven't done anything for you, its your money anyway" Yori told her friend is a slightly louder voice.

" Don't worry about it Yori, you have been such a good friend to me and have even kept my secret, you work so hard, I wanted to treat you."

Yori opened her mouth to speak, but Yuuki silenced her by holding up her hand and continued.

"Anyway, you know I have too much money as it is since I have written seven successful books already under a false name and also have a modelling job that keeps my identity secret too. I am practically rolling in money; I have billions saved up in many of my bank accounts already. I can't spend it all, its impossible, the interest I get on it a month alone is a lot more than enough to cover buying you these things. Remember Yori, it's my treat; so don't worry about how much anything costs today. Alright, promise me you agree to let me get my best friend in the whole world some gifts."

Yori thought everything over and decided it was best to agree with her, since what she was saying was true, she could afford it, and they were best friends. Yori would think of something to do that would make it up to her later.

"Alright Yuuki, I wont talk of it anymore. Now you go get Takuma while I start changing into these things." She whispered to Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled slightly as she could see her friend was happy, even more so than usual since Takuma was here with them. She couldn't help but be overjoyed that her best friend could be so happy over a boy. Ever since she had met Yori those years ago, she had never seemed like the type that would fall in love with a handsome vampire.

When Yuuki found Takuma he had already chosen out some men's clothes that he liked the look of, she scanned over his items quickly with her sparkling eyes and she approved of that things he had chosen. He had picked out a couple of pairs of jeans, some dark blue, some light blue and some black, also he had found a few long-sleeved shirts, one was black with silver stripes running down it, one was plain blue that almost looked purple and the last one was white with yellow and orange star patterns dotted around.

Yuuki then walked up to him and ask him to come with her to help give Yori opinions of the outfits she is buying. They sat down on the sofa provided for them outside the changing room, waiting for Yori to show them the first outfit.

Yuuki had picked the perfect sizes for her, so she had no reasons to stall, and when Yori realised this, she let out a frustrated huff of breath and decided to get it over and done with.

A few seconds later she came out to show them her first outfit; it consisted of a long sleeved shirt which was white with lots of blood red rain drops, outlined in thin and shiny gold lace on it falling from a red cloud outlined in silver thread in a top corner of the shirt, a pair of black velvet shorts that reached mid thigh, red wool tights, some plain black flat shoes with gold elastic straps on them to hold them in place, she was also wearing a short, open, button up, beige, knitted jacket with gold threads woven into it too, that shone and made it stand out more. She spun around, and showed her first outfit off then receded back into the large one-person dressing room to put her second outfit on. Yuuki looked at Takuma's face when Yori had gone back in to get changed again, and his eyed were filled with happiness and awe, and his expression was as if he had seen the most beautiful thing on earth. Yuuki was very pleased with herself, because she had chosen these stunning outfits out for Yori.

She turned to Takuma and said in the most innocent voice she could do, "Takuma-san, don't you think Yori looks wonderful in that outfit?"

Takuma then turned to her and he smiled yet again, "Yes, I think Yori-chan looks stunning in that outfit, how many more is she getting?"

"Erm" Yuuki purposely hesitated, "I think she has about three more to show us, including this one, yet"

When Takuma took in what she said, he was very pleased, he loved to stare at Yori, she was perfect in every way, and this showing of her trying on her new clothes lets him stare at her for quite a while.

Yuuki decided to read his thoughts while he was distracted, she knew he would never know because he was off in his own world, probably thinking of Yori, she concluded. She then looked into his mind and saw he was thinking, he was indeed thinking of Yori, and it touched her very much to know that he thought that Yori was the most beautiful and intelligent and wonderful girl in the world and that he loves to stare at her and loves it even more to talk to her. Then he suddenly thought that might even be in love with her, this was when Yuuki decided to get out of is mind, she had seen enough to know that he definitely had feelings for her best friend but he was worried because he was a vampire and she was human and he didn't want t hurt her. This information pleased Yuuki very much and she told herself to remember to tell Yori about it when they were back at their dorm room. Yuuki was just beginning to wonder how long it took a human like Yori to change compared to herself and Takuma who could go at vampire speed, Yuuki wasn't impatient, she was just curious about how much longer it must take humans to do everything without the advantage of her speed. A few second later while Yuuki was still pondering this, Yori came back out of the changing room again, this time with her second outfit on.

She seemed even more stunning and beautiful to Takuma than she had done in her last outfit.

Yori was beginning to loose her calmness in front of Takuma now what she noticed he was staring at her, but she knew that the trick was to not look at the others while she showed them her outfits but to look at something else so that she wouldn't become too embarrassed and flee. Then she showed her outfit off to them, she was wearing a plain black round neck top, a multi-coloured striped waistcoat made from a velvety like material with thin lengths of coloured silk on it, a pair of slightly longer shorts in a cream colour made from a soft but tough material, on her feet she wore some plain flat light green trainers and in her hair she wore a nice light green, silk headband with a striped dark green and white bow to the side of it with a small fake-gem in the middle of the bow.

Yori then went back inside the room to change into her next outfit; she was very quick this time as she was beginning to get better at changing her clothes fast now. Her next outfit was a plain black dress that clung to her nicely, but not too much which made it look perfect on her and as if it was created for her, it tied up at the back and had short sleeves and it went down to her knees. With the dress she wore white wool tights underneath to keep her legs warm in winter, she also had a snowy white waist length cardigan that hugged her body perfectly. Also she had a simple silver cross necklace on and on her feet she wore some black shoes that had a slight heel, they were made of a shiny material and had specks of silver decorating the back of them.

Once again Yori got changed and showed Takuma and Yuuki, not that she didn't find this fun, but she would rather be spending her time with Takuma than showing off clothes that she is buying anyway. Her outfit was now one that consisted of a jade green and black chequered skirt that was quite short and just like their school ones as reached down to just above her knees, and was made from the same material and was in the same design. She also wore black wool tights and a simple jade green top, which was very soft and over that she had a long black jumper on which reached down to her thighs. Also Yori had a simple gold necklace on and some plain jade green shoes with black laces.

When Yori emerged from the changing room yet again, she was dressed in a pair of black boot cut jeans and she was adorning a pretty dark blue, almost purple velvet short sleeved blouse.

Finally, Yori thought to herself as she entered the changing room for the last time. She had only agreed to show off a couple of the outfits she was buying anyway and she was really anticipating going to the bookstore now.

Outside the changing room, Yuuki was waiting for Yori to get changed and bring all her clothes out to buy. Yuuki couldn't help but notice that Takuma couldn't stop staring at her best friend throughout the whole time she was showing them some of the clothes. Yes, she was looking at her friend, but she realised that Takuma wasn't just looking; he couldn't help but look at her with softness in his eyes, which would make anyone believe he was human. Yuuki found this very sweet and vowed to get Yori and Takuma together as a couple as soon as possible, since they both clearly adore and practically love each other so much already.

By the end of Yori showing off her outfits, Takuma was extremely happy, and he cant help thinking that Yori is so beautiful and now he cant get his mind of of her. He was looking forward even more now to getting to talk to her again, he enjoyed talking with Yori very much, she was a very intelligent girl and their conversations together were interesting as they got to know each other better every time and shared their opinions with each other, which certainly gave him a good impression of Yori.

While Yori was back inside the changing rooms after she had fashioned a few of her new outfits for Yuuki and Takuma, Yuuki waited for her friend outside the changing room door and Takuma went to pay for the things he wanted. Once Yori had put everything back into the fabric basket she had received, full of clothes, from Yuuki, and Yori had gotten changed back into the outfit she had already been wearing, she left the changing room and went over to the counter with Yuuki, where Takuma was currently paying for his things and waited with Yuuki to buy Yori's things. Then just as Takuma was finishing paying for everything he bought, Yuuki slipped Yori one of her credit cards so that she could pay for everything she bought and told Yori to just give it back to her when they were back at the academy, and she explained that Takuma might wonder why Yuuki has so much money if she paid for everything herself and if he asks her how she has a bank card, just tell him that its from her parents who give her an allowance for money and books and other things each month.

-x-

Once they had finished in Yuuki's favourite shop, they came across a long street with many ideal shops for them along it, there were some shoe shops, many clothes shops, a music shop, a few accessories shops for the girls, and at the end there was the book store that Yori and Takuma wanted to go in since it had many varieties of books inside.

By the time they reached the book store at the end of the street, Takuma had several pairs of jeans, some shirts, some black wool socks which Yuuki had pointed out to him, a brown faded leather jacket which Yori said looks good on him, a new pair of white trainers, which were quite flat, but ideal for all the running he had to do when chasing down level E vampires. And he had also bought a few short-sleeved t-shirts, one was plain and pale light green, another was grey with the Japanese army symbol in the middle and the last one was black shirt with a multi-coloured space invaders pattern covering it, which Yori had said also looks great on him so he was compelled to buy it and wear it the next time he sees her, and from the music store he had go a new English bands' CD. Yuuki had bought a few clothes herself; a couple of dresses that reached past her knees, one was plain dark blue and the other was white with gold hearts printed on it, with a few underskirts layering it to make it frill out slightly and make it look prettier. She also bought another pair of black jeans with a dark purple belt that had a silver skull as the clasp, a new purple and black chequered polo shirt and a thick white woolly button up jumper. As well as clothes Yuuki had bought a couple of simple black and silver beaded friendship necklaces, one for Yori and one for herself, she had also bought some beautiful elaborate charms to clip onto the necklaces. When they had gone to the music store Yuuki had found some CDs that she had been looking for for ages, some of them were of Japanese bands but a few of them were by some of her favourite English music bands, also she found that they sold posters and cool badges with slogans on them too, Yuuki had bought a few of the badges, but wasn't as interested in the posters as Yori had been. The only other thing Yuuki had bought was the special sweets she ordered in from her favourite store. Yori was the one who was struggling since Yuuki had insisted on her buying so many things. Yori now had another pair of converse trainers, they were fully purple with many white and black patterns on them and red laces and to go with them Yuuki had found her the perfect hoodie, which was dark purple with lots of graffiti patterns in different colours on it, Yori hadn't been too sure about the hoodie, but when Takuma agreed with Yuuki, that it was really nice on her, she decided to buy it. She also had many bags full of the clothes that Yuuki had chosen out for her and she now owned a pair of skull earrings and matching necklace, ankle bracelet and bracelet set. Also Yori had found a really nice grey denim bag with multi-coloured star beads sewn onto on it, for herself, it was an over the shoulder one and was quite small, but was ideal for when she was out shopping, plus Takuma had told her that it was pretty and it was a good choice, so she bought it without hesitation. From the music shop she had bought a few posters of her favourite bands and even some of books and movies that she likes, and a few funny cartoon ones too. She also got a new CD of her favourite Japanese band and some of the cool badges to put on her new bag that Yuuki had pointed out to her.

In the bookstore Yuuki noticed that Takuma and Yori looked like they were in heaven, Yuuki offered to look after their bags for them while they went round the shop together and chose the books they wanted, she thought they might like to spend some more time alone together and look at the books they adored so much. Once they had finally finished in the bookstore they realised that they had finished their shopping and that they were all carrying quite a few bags.

Yori was now weighed down by the bags full of books that she had to carry along with her ones full of clothes, they were filled with revision books, books for classes, writing books, a few manga books and some other books including some classics that Yori had chosen, like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, a copy of Pride and Prejudice and finally her own Wuthering heights book. She had always wanted her own copies of these books, but she had had to do with the tattered library ones that she was loaned until now when Yuuki had told her to get them because she knew that Yori wanted her own copies so very badly. Yuuki and Takuma being vampires didn't have any problem with their bags, also, they had considerably less items to carry than she had, so when Takuma noticed that Yori was struggling with her many bags, and saw Yuuki, who thought it best to look like she was having a hard time with all her bags and the headmasters too, he suggested that he call his driver to come pick the bags up and have Kain or one of the other high up night class members drop there bags of in their rooms. To Yori this was a relief because she didn't think that she could haul her bags around for much longer, let alone all the way to the restaurant or back to the academy. So Yori and Yuuki agreed with Takuma and waited patiently while he called his driver to meet them and pick their things up.

"So, ladies, have you had a fun time shopping so far? I know I have, thank-you very much for inviting me to come along with you." Takuma asked them and smiled at them in thanks.

Yori was the first to speak, since she was very confident around Takuma now. " Yes, I have certainly had a good shopping trip Takuma-kun, it's been wonderful to have you accompany us and help us."

"Yes, I agree with Yori, it has been a wonderful shopping trip, I am so glad you came with us Takuma-san and thank you for calling your driver to take our bags back for us, I hope it isn't a bother, I am afraid we overdid it a bit" Yuuki smiled innocently at him.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki-chan. This had been one of the most fun and exciting days I have ever had, it ha been a pleasure to accompany you ladies." Takuma said and beamed his wonderful smile at them.

Then they all went to stand by the corner of the road while waiting for Takuma's car to pick up their things. A minute later his car pulled up in front of them, you could tell it was his because it was a very old fashioned and expensive Rolls Royce, and when his driver stepped out and bowed to Takuma it only confirmed what they already knew. He took their bags from them and piled them into the back seat carefully and quickly, then Takuma had a quick word with him about where the bags were going and his driver bowed to him again and got back in the car and drove away, back towards the academy.

Takuma then turned back to Yori and Yuuki and smiled at them yet again.

'Wow, you really have picked the most cheerful vampire there ever was Yori, I don't even think most humans smile that much' Yuuki joked to Yori telepathically, so that Takuma wouldn't hear them and she did it very quickly so that he wouldn't sense her powers.

Yori giggled slightly at this and when Takuma asked her what was funny she said that she was just thinking about something, and it was nothing important.

"Okay, well then, its about five in the afternoon, I know its not exactly very late for dinner, but if we want to fit in the ice skating before we have to head back to the academy then we should go eat now. Shall we go then?" He asked them.

"Oh yes, that sounds fine Takuma-kun" Yori replied.

"Yes, lets go then" Yuuki agreed and walked behind Yori and Takuma, letting Takuma lead the way and talk to Yori.

-x-

Sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner but it was my iccle (that means little in my world by the way, lol) brother's birthday yesterday and I haven't had access to the computer until now.

Also sorry if there are lots of spelling mistakes in it, i have just been so busy i don't have time to check through my chapters more than once or twice anymore.

Anyway, that's it for this chapter, the next one will be posted tomorrow and then there won't be any more for another month I am afraid, sorry again about that by the way.

I hope this chapter was alright, I know its very detailed, but I am just one of those people that cant help but have a big imagination, I cant help that I write so much detail, believe me I have tried no to, even my teachers get annoyed with me because my essays are always far too long. xD

Also I ended it like this because the next bit is long and something big happens in it too, so I thought it would be good as its own chapter.

Oh and I know many people want to know when Yuuki will be found out, well it starts in the next chapter chapter, and over the next few chapters she will be slowly discovered to everyone's disbelief.

Yes this chapter is quite YorixTakuma, but I promise that some YuukixKaname will be introduced soon. Also Takuma and Yori's relationship will change for the better and there will be more about them together and them both helping Yuuki in the later chapters :]

So, thanks for reading, and please review :")

… Anie xxx

Ps. If anyone who reads this likes X-Men Evolution too, I am currently writing a Vampire Knight/X-Men Evolution fan fiction where the X-Men students go to Cross Academy. The first chapter of it will be posted when I next post my next chapters for my other fan fictions at the start of next month or the end of this one. So if anyone here is interested, please read it and review :")


	8. Trouble in Town

**The Vampire Within**

**Chapter 7: Trouble in town**

**Setting:** Yuuki, Yori and Takuma have finished shopping in town and now Takuma has taken them to have dinner and go ice-skating. Once they have done everything they want to do in town, they begin to head back up to Cross Academy. But everything goes wrong when Yuuki looses control of her vampire side again and shows her powers in front of Takuma which leads her to running away from them and leaving Yori behind to explain everything.

So, here is the next chapter of the Vampire Within, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :")

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight 

-x-

Now they had finished shopping, Takuma took them out to dinner. On the way to dinner, Yori and Takuma become engrossed in talking to each other once again, and Yuuki is left following them and thinking to herself silently about how happy she is to see Yori like this.

Then Yori asked Takuma about why he bought so much stuff while in town, she thought that surely he could have had the stuff bought or made for him since he was so rich. Then once she had said this to him, she realised that it was rude of her and she said sorry and apologised to him if it was offensive.

Yuuki quietly giggled at Yori. Her friend blurted out whatever came into her mind sometimes without thinking; Yori didn't so this often but Yuuki noticed that she seemed to increasingly do this when she is with Takuma.

He replied that he didn't mind the question, it was sensible not offensive, and then he explained that he would feel left out if he didn't buy anything while shopping with them and he wanted to join in the fun.

Then he shared a secret with her, he whispered to her, "Also I found some things that my parents would not approve of me wearing, like the space invaders top or the jeans or the leather jacket, or the blue polo shirt that matched my eyes. But I very much prefer them so I decided to get them and wear them when my parents aren't around, that way they will never know. Please don't tell anyone Yori-chan, this will be our little secret?" Takuma whispered to Yori and he winked at her.

Yori blushed a little as he winked at her, she was annoyed that she would even blush at something as simple as that, but when it came to Takuma, she seemed to blush at everything. Then she thought about what he said to her and she thought that what he said was a good enough reason for her. "Of course Takuma-kun, I won't tell a soul, I promise." Yori smiled at him, happy to have a secret that they could share.

Takuma smiled back at her, he loved the way she smiled, it made him want to smile even more and he just wanted to hold her, he didn't quite understand why he felt like this but he just shook it off and became his usual composed and cheerful self again.

The Takuma realised that they had been ignoring Yuuki practically the whole day in town. He suddenly became very embarrassed and apologetic.

"Oh, I am so sorry Yuuki-chan, I don't mean to leave you out of our conversations. I hope you will forgive me." He bowed to her then.

Yuuki looks at him quite shocked, she hadn't expected this, "It's fine Takuma-san, really, there is no need to apologise. I have been off in my own world of though most of today anyway, and Yori before you try to apologise too, there is no need to, I don't have much to talk about anyway" Yuuki smiled reassuringly at them.

A moment later Yuuki giggled to lighten the mood and she said, "Anyway, I thought that we were friends now Takuma-san, surely you don't apologise to your friends about such silly little matters."

Takuma straightened up again and looked at her for a moment but concluded that she really meant everything that she said, he was very good at reading people, and just by looking into her eyes he saw that she was perfectly truthful about everything.

"Alright then Yuuki-chan, if you say so." He told her, then he turned back to Yori and got back to talking to her again.

A few minutes of walking later they arrived at a small but elegant looking restaurant.

-x-

Takuma told them that this was it, and he opened the door for them and ushered them inside in front of him. As soon as they were through the door a couple of waiters came to take their coats away for them, then Takuma took the lead again and as Yori and Yuuki were looking around and admiring the inside of the restaurant he went up to the head waiter who was shocked to see them.

"Hello again Sir, it is good to see you" The waiter addressed Takuma.

"Hello, its nice to see you again Mr Makimora." (A/N. Gosh I had to make someone up xD ) Takuma replied politely.

He had been here so many times now that he was a very valued and well-known customer and the advantage to this was that he always had a table reserved for him just in case he visited them. Even though he didn't really eat much when he came here because he was a vampire, he usually brought some of his human friends who know about vampires and are from other schools, which he used to go to. He knows that this is practically forbidden but he enjoys his human's friends' company, they have made him seem more human too, which he likes.

"We have a private table for you and the two lovely ladies, right this way sir" The waiter headed off towards the set of private box tables to the right of the restaurant. He came to a halt beside one with three chairs and he himself, the headwaiter, waited patiently with menus for them.

Takuma turned to Yuuki and Yori and told them to follow him. They did just as he said and followed him to one of the private box dining areas.

They sat at a medium sized, beautifully carved, wooden round table; as soon as they were seated the waiter gave them their menus and told them that he would be back to see them again in a few minutes for their orders.

"Wow Takuma,-kun I can't believe they always have a table reserved for you, you must come here a lot. So, what do you suggest to eat?" Yori asked him.

"Yes I eat here quite often with some friends of mine, apparently the seafood salad for starters with the stuffed vegetables for the main course is the best." Takuma politely answered Yori's question.

"That sounds nice, I think I will go with that, what are you going to have Yuuki?" Yori asked her friend who seemed engrossed in the menu.

"I think I will have the same as you Yori, it sounds nice." Yuuki replied.

A minute later the waiter came back over to get their order.

Takuma addressed him and told him what they wanted. "We would like, two seafood salad starters please and for the main course two of the stuffed vegetables and to drink we would like three lemonades".

The waiter nodded and rushed away with their menus to give the chef their order.

Yori, Takuma and Yuuki had barely had time to start talking again when their first course came.

"Wow, that was quick" Yori stated.

Takuma laughed at her and explained that for some reason they seemed to be afraid that he would take his business elsewhere if they didn't serve the meal fast enough.

Then Yori noticed that he hadn't ordered anything. "Oh, Takuma-kun, don't you want to eat anything, surely your hungry?"

Takuma quickly came up with an explanation, he knew he couldn't tell her that he disliked human food quite a bit and much preferred blood because he is a vampire. But the one human food he likes is ice cream, so he will have an excuse. "It's fine Yori-chan, I don't get hungry very often, and I thought I could have a nice ice cream later at that café you mentioned, ice creams fill me up very quickly" He smiled at her in an attempt to reassure her that he was fine.

Yuuki raised her eyebrow slightly at this, she didn't know that he liked ice cream, it was rather unusual or vampires. She would have to see it with her own eyes before she believed it.

"Well, you must like ice cream a lot, Takuma-kun" Yori said and smiled at him as they had something in common. Then Yori began to eat the seafood salad, she looked over at her friend to see what she thought of it and on her face was an expression that showed that Yuuki seemed to be enjoying it. Once she had taken a taste of it Yori felt an explosion of flavours in her mouth, she could taste the different fish, muscles, some prawns, fried squid and more, but along with that there was the juicy taste of the many different vegetables that made up the salad, also there was a thin sauce over it, it was quite light and herby but it was a distinct taste that stayed in your mouth even after you had finished eating it, which Yori liked.

After about twenty minutes of Yuuki and Yori eating their delightful seafood salads and talking with Takuma, the waiter came by to see how they were doing. He looked very nervous and when Takuma told him that they were enjoying the meal very much and were ready for their main course now the waiter suddenly became very nervous and murmured a thanks, then he took their dishes away to fetch the main courses.

He came back as quickly as before, within a minute the stuffed vegetables were placed in front of Yuuki and Yori and the waiter bowed to them and hoped they would enjoy their meal before he hurried away. Yori and Yuuki started eating their meal; they found that it too was delicious. They had cooked mushrooms, tomatoes and peppers stuffed with seasoned yellow rice and sultanas and soy sauce mixed in. It was delicious and by the end of the meal they both felt quite full, they realised that they only had enough room for a small ice cream now. Takuma called the waiter over again and he asked for the bill, the waiter took their dishes away and go the bill for Takuma. It wasn't very expensive but Yori and Yuuki still thought that they should pay for it since they were the ones that had eaten. Takuma refused and reminded them that it was his treat, but he could tell they wouldn't be content with that, so he agreed to let them treat him to that big ice cream they had mentioned to him earlier, if he paid for the meal. They reluctantly agreed and once Takuma had paid the collected their coats with the help of Takuma holding them out for them and they left the restaurant very happy and acting like old friends, as if they had know each other forever now. They continued walking down the road and when they spotted the sweet treats café they ran the rest of the way still laughing amongst themselves. They were seated almost instantly and once Yuuki and Yori had explained to Takuma that they were almost full from the wonderful meal they had just eaten they immediately ordered one of the giant mega chocolate fruity surprises to share between them. While they were waiting for their exciting ice cream they began talking again. They all decided that since it was already about half past six they would give themselves half an hour to talk and eat the ice cream between themselves and then they would go ice-skating before they had to get back to the academy.

A few minutes later the huge ice cream arrived, they quickly looked at it guessing what had been put in it this time. Yori guessed right that it was vanilla and mint-choc chip ice cream, then Yuuki stated that they had put quick setting white chocolate sauce and some light raspberry sauce too. Then it was Takuma's turn to tell them what the fruit was; he explained that there were a mixture of pineapple, apple, tangerine, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, mango and cherry. There seemed to be a lot of fruit in this one and not as much chocolate., which they actually preferred. Takuma was the first to grab his spoon and start eating, then Yori and Yuuki had some too, after they had demolished a third of it Yuuki and Yori felt too full to continue eating any more ice cream. So they let Takuma finish the rest off, even when he wasn't using his vampire speed he managed to eat it quickly, and before long it was all gone and they were waiting for the bill. As soon s they had paid they all walked out of the café and attempted to remember where the ice rink was. Surprisingly it was Yori, with her human memory who managed to remember the way to go first, and Yuuki and Takuma followed her while they talked about the great day they had had so far.

-x-

It was almost seven when they arrived at the small ice rink that was set up in the town square. It was just opening, so they were the first to rent skates and go out onto the ice. To each other's amazement, they were all very good at ice-skating, a natural talent they all shared. Yuuki and Yori began to do tricks, since there was enough room as there was no one else there yet. Takuma clapped at them and joined in with them having fun on the ice, they had a couple of races and even without using her vampire abilities Yuuki still won. Takuma felt terrible that he had thought earlier that these two girls he was with wouldn't be this good at ice-skating. He took that thought back now as he watched them having fun, he loved Yori's laugh, it was like music to his ears and he couldn't help but smile again and took off after them to join them again. There still didn't seem to be many people ice-skating yet, a couple of people had joined them since they had arrived, but still not many. There was still enough room for them to do their tricks though and when Yuuki decided to take a break Takuma saw his big chance.

Little did he know that Yuuki had planned this with Yori, since they didn't have enough time to go through with their original plan of Yuuki leaving them on their own, she decided to go for some water while she left Takuma and Yori on the ice to skate together.

Takuma saw Yuuki go for a drink and skated perfectly over to yri who was on the other side of the rink, now helping some little kids tied their laces and get onto the ice. He smiled at her kindness and bent down beside her to help them too. When the kids had managed to skate off on their own, Yori and Takuma were left alone again and that was when Takuma asked Yori if she would like to do some ice-skating with him now. She accepted his offer and she held her hand out to him, he then took it and led her around the rink a few times before he whispered in her ear if she was ready. She was about to reply, for what, but Takuma suddenly lifted her into the air and then back down again. She let out a small excited squeak at this and she asked him if he would do it again. He smiled at her and did as she asked, this time he lifted her up more smoothly with her help and managed to keep her there longer while he spun around on the ice and she kept her body in the right position for the move they were doing. They had both become absorbed in each other and staring into each others eyes, they were so distracted that they hadn't noticed that Yuuki was back and along with her was a crowd of people who were clapping and cheering at them. They both became suddenly embarrassed that these people had watched them and even thought that they did well. A moment later they looked at the clock opposite the ice rink and saw that it was almost eight now. They couldn't believe they had spent about an hour skating already, but they only had time for an hour as they needed to get back to cross academy now. Takuma helped Yori off the ice and Yuuki fetched their shoes as they removed the skates and handed them in. The man who ran the rink was pleased that they had attracted so many people by their show that he told them that this one was free, they had gotten so many people to go ice skating that he assured them that they needn't pay this time, as a sign of gratitude. They thanked him and rushed off towards the long lane that leads to the academy. Yori and Takuma hadn't realised that they were still holding hands until they stopped, when Yori realised she blushed deeply and tugged her hand out of his grasp, Takuma also looked embarrassed that he hadn't realised either, but secretly they were both thinking about how their hands still tingled from the feeling of holding hands.

-x-

Just before they were about to start walking back to the academy, Yuuki could feel her vampire self-struggling to control her again, so she suddenly bolts and runs away from Takuma and Yori. So that she can't harm them while trying to keep the powerful monster within her contained.

Yuuki can now hear them running after her and shouting for her, but she refuses to stop, she cant let the vampire within her attack anyone, especially not her friends, so she runs off down the nearest alley and picks up her pace to her top vampire speed. Yuuki just keeps running until she finds herself in the forest outside the town, she stops in a small clearing, sits down and struggles with herself to keep the monster inside her under control before she has to start running again, now that Takuma has sensed her and knows about her being a dangerous pureblood vampire, she has to get to her vampire hideout and to safety. Yuuki is convinced that they will stop at nothing to get her if they know whom she really is and what is wrong with her.

-x-

Back with Yori and Takuma; they raced after Yuki but after she ran down the alleyway, there was no sign of her and Yori realised that she must have used her vampire powers to escape. She notices Takuma sniffs the air slightly and his eyes mist over for a second, then he turns to Yori.

"What is going on here Yori-chan?" he asks.

She decides not to play dumb, she trusts Takuma, "I will tell you everything I know if you promise that you will never repeat it to anyone, not even Kaname Kuran".

Takuma reluctantly agrees, knowing that the information that she has is vital to him at this point.

"Well, you have probably already guessed this, but Yuuki is a vampire".

Takuma looks at her with a shocked expression and asks her to continue.

"Yuuki told me that she is a Pureblood Vampire, one of the last Kurans actually, and Kaname-sama Is her older brother. She explained to me everything about vampires and the hierarchy and that as a pureblood she has special abilities. She also told me about the night class all being vampires too. I know you are a vampire Takuma-kun, so there is no need to hide it from me anymore". Yori explains to him.

"But how can his be, I don't understand, the Kurans' didn't have a daughter".

"But they did Takuma-kun, Yuuki is the living proof of that. She told me that her parents had kept her hidden from the vampire society because they were afraid that Yuuki would be used as she is a pureblood with incredible powers."

"Hmm, this is a lot to take in, but we must hurry, there is no knowing what she might do. So tell me Yori-chan, what are her powers?"

"Well she has all the normal vampire abilities, but they are much more advanced and her vampire pureblood powers are very advanced too, and she has more than one, unlike some noble vampires who have an ability. Her first ability is that if she looses control of her emotions then with her mind she can break things, like she can cut a tree in half if she looses control. Erm, her second ability is that she can conjure fire and control it; it's a bit like Kain's power but stronger. Then her third power is telekinesis, she can move things with her mind too. Erm…, oh yeah I remember now, her fourth ability is that she can read peoples minds, like a telepath. She made sure I knew all about her fifth power, is the one I remember best as it is her most dangerous one, she can actually use her imagination to conjure up anything, she can control the elements with this power and she can turn her luck in a fight if she was ever loosing. I know it's a lot to take in, but you mustn't judge Yuuki for the way she lives or what she really is, she wants to be treated as a human and that's why she doesn't use her powers much. But you know that earthquake that happened, that was her. She couldn't help it, her subconscious mind took over and she was trapped, there is something seriously wrong with her, but we don't know what to do." Yori finally finished explaining Yuuki's powers to Takuma and awaited his response as she saw the shock on his face at the realisation of everything.

"Yuuki is indeed a very powerful pureblood vampire, she almost equals Kaname. But what is happening to her, why did she run away from us?"

"Well as I said, there is something wrong with Yuuki you see, she keeps having terrible nightmares of her uncle, Rido Kuran and confessed to me that she hasn't had complete control of her powers ever since she had started having these nightmares. To her its like there is an evil and bloodthirsty vampire inside her, which is slowly ripping its way out of her and controlling her body. Yuuki doesn't understand what is happening, she has tried everything to stop it; she has even made her own blood tablets to calm it down. But the vampire inside of her still thirsts for human blood and a couple of times a month Yuuki has to feed on a human which unfortunately inevitably makes them into a vampire themselves and she turns them into level D's with her blood so that they don't suffer as much. I also found out that when she is asleep the vampire within her is stronger and takes over her mind, it makes her have these horrible nightmares and uses her powers when she is unable to do anything about it. This vampire monster inside of her is definitely the thing that caused the 'earthquake' at cross academy, and it is growing ever more stronger every day. Yuuki does everything to stop it from controlling her, she knows that it would be terrible if the thing inside her got loose, but she is slipping and she is becoming too weak to fight it off now. That is all I know about what is going on with Yuuki, and I know that if we don't find a way to stop this soon, then something terrible is going to happen when it finally escapes and takes over Yuuki. Also, just now, the reason why she ran away from us is most likely because she doesn't want to harm us, the vampire within her is trying to control her and she has to go somewhere secluded and quiet to concentrate on keeping it under control." Yori finally finished explaining to Takuma why Yuuki would have run away from them and then she asked him a question. "So, what should we do now Takuma-kun?" She didn't have a clue what to do for once; its not like Yori had been in this kind of situation before.

"I really don't know either Yori-chan, but I think we should go after her, she might hurt herself" Takuma answered her.

So Yori agreed with him and her picked her up and they held onto each other tightly while they rushed after Yuuki at vampire speed.

-x-

That's it for this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. :]

Again I am sorry but there won't be another one out until the end of the month now.

Also I know that people want some YuukixKaname, but I haven't thought how I can fit that in yet. Trust me there will definitely be lot's of it and even more YorixTakuma. But I need to get to get to a chapter when they are al together and know each other's feeling before I can do anything more.

Anyhoo, I promise there will be a lot more YuukixKaname in later chapters, also there will be more mention of Yuuki's vampire minions soon and Yuuki's identity will be slowly revealed which will inevitably lead to more YuukixKaname. :")

Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter for all you devoted readers :]

Chapter 8 of The Vampire Within

Summary: Now that Takuma knows Yuuki's secret, the question is will he keep it to protect her and Yori, can he really lie to Kaname. But firstly they need to find Yuuki, after she ran off they have been tracking her, Takuma has been carrying Yori and using his vampire speed but she is too fast for him since she is a pureblood vampire, so he stops and sets Yori down and asks her to tell him everything about Yuuki, as he needed clues as to where she may be going. Yori tells Takuma everything she knows and when he hears about Yuuki turning humans into level D vampires and keeping her own vampire community safe, and then about the vampire within her, something clicks in his mind and he realises where Yuuki will be going. They set off again after Yuuki and they finally trail her and find her where they thought she would be. He rings Headmaster Cross and Kaname with a cover story to explain why they weren't back yet and he makes up an excuse and tells them that Yuuki had fainted again, so they would be late back to the academy. They believe him for now, but he needs to think of a better story for when he finally gets Yori and Yuuki back to the academy safely. Takuma fears for Yuuki's life now, as he grasps the seriousness of everything Yori has told him about Yuuki, and this thing that is happening to Yuuki makes even him afraid. Who will save Yuuki from her nightmares and will she ever be safe once again, not constantly on the run from herself?

Also, if anyone wants a preview of the X-Men Evolution and Vampire Knight crossover fan fiction I am writing then please tell me and I will write it at the end of the next chapter for y'all.

Okay, well there it is, I hope you like the sneak preview of the next chapter, I was trying not to give too much away but give you some good facts about it too, so sorry if its not the best summary.

Thanks for reading and please review. :"]

… Anie xxx


End file.
